Saving Grace
by BiancaNeidhart
Summary: Theo Raeken n'est plus le même. Evidemment, tout le monde change en 8 ans, mais le jeune homme est revenu avec une part d'ombre qui n'échappe à personne dans la meute et à juste titre. Tous voient leur avis bousculé lorsqu'il sauve la vie de Lydia au commissariat. Lui y compris. [05x04]
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde!

Voici la première partie de mon OS sur Lydia (toujours *_*) et Theo dont je suis tombée amoureuse même si c'est un vrai petit enf**ré! Il a été vraiment très dur à écrire car on ne connait que très peu de chose sur le nouveau petit loup et il n'a quasiment aucune interaction avec ma petite princesse, mais je les trouve juste magnifiques ensemble niveau esthétique.  
Vous commencez à savoir que j'adore écrire sur certains hommes pour en montrer une autre facette auprès d'une femme, je suis une éternelle idéaliste, romantique et tout ce que vous voulez. Quant à Lydia, comme toujours, je voulais la mettre en avant car on ne voit rien d'elle et c'est une honte!

Autant vous dire que je stresse beaucoup concernant cet écrit et ai très peur d'être à côté de la plaque.

L'OS se déroule sur les épisodes 4 et 5 de la saison 5. Je précise qu'il ne tient pas compte de " _Lonely_ " et " _Gods & Monsters_". Il sera donc en deux parties (ou plus si je suis tentée) et j'attaque la suite après l'épisode de la semaine prochaine.

La musique est en gras. J'ai vraiment galéré à la trouver, j'espère que ça ira quand même. Je risque de changer la dernière si je trouve autre chose.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ce serait même appréciable =)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le grand retour de Theo Raeken, petit garçon introverti et souffreteux devenu adolescent tout en muscles et en charme insolent, en avait perturbé plus d'un à Beacon Hills.

On ne s'attendait jamais à revoir une connaissance si lointaine au beau milieu du brouillard qui planait constamment sur la ville qui avait plus tendance à faire fuir, tout particulièrement quand des créatures surnaturelles mutantes surgissaient à tous les coins de rue comme des touristes à Ibiza en plein mois d'août. Cela éveillait forcément la curiosité de la meute sans cesse sur le qui-vive, en particulier de Stiles et son instinct presque animal. Il se méfiait toujours des nouveaux arrivants, peu importe qu'ils aient déjà créés des liens, à cause de leurs expériences passées... Et il se trompait rarement. Mais le retour de cet ancien ami devenu étranger dont ils ne pensaient jamais revoir le sourire enjoué après son départ précipité, ne troublait pas que les deux jeunes hommes meneurs de cette meute hors du commun.  
A l'école, Theo n'avait pas été que l'ami des deux inséparables, Stiles et Scott, avec qui il partageait toutes ses peurs d'enfants et son asthme. Non, il avait aussi passé bien du temps à jouer avec Lydia, déjà rayonnante et maline à l'époque, la coursant dans la cour de récréation en la faisant rire aux éclats.

Dès que la banshee avait aperçu ce revenant le jour de la rentrée des terminales, tous ses sens s'étaient mis en alerte bien que lui rendant son signe de main d'un geste distrait, partagée entre la crainte et le plaisir curieux de le retrouver. Quelque chose clochait méchamment chez lui, il dégageait une aura et un charisme aussi sombres qu'imposants. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'avoir reconnu aussitôt et de s'en réjouir, à l'inverse de ses compères bien que cela puisse s'expliquer par son faciès de loup lors de leur rencontre. Néanmoins, sa raison lui soufflait les mêmes mises en garde que celle de Stiles: ce retour impromptu ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence et elle était bien décidée à découvrir ce que cela cachait. La jeune fille, première de la classe et et toujours tenues à l'écart des aventures agitées, n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire de toute manière.  
De plus, cela lui changerait les idées de la mort de sa meilleure amie toujours bien ancrée dans son esprit et celle d'Aiden. Et puis il fallait avouer qu'il avait un physique avantageux qui rendrait l'enquête plus agréable.  
Theo reconnu également son amie d'enfance au premier coup d'œil. Toujours cette crinière flamboyante volant au vent, ce teint de porcelaine et ce regard pétillant et inquisiteur, comme si il sondait la personne sur qui elle jetait son dévolu, tentant de deviner ses secrets et ses sentiments. Le signe de main ne lui était pas destiné, mais remarquant la réticence des camarades dont il tentait de regagner la confiance, il se réjouit de voir qu'il n'était pas un étranger pour tout les visages de son enfance.

Et cela lui fit l'effet d'un pincement au cœur.

En réalité, il n'était pas rentré au bercail par pur hasard , prêt à user de son art pour amadouer et semer la germe du chaos, mais à elle, il ne lui voulait aucun mal et il savait pertinemment qu'elle serait pourtant prise dans le cyclone qu'il engendrerait pour parvenir à ses fins. C'était le plan et il ne devait pas – il ne _pouvait_ pas – décevoir ses collègues, voilà tout. Il n'y avait rien de personnel là-dedans, pas à son égard du moins. L'adolescent n'avait pas envie de briser une énième fois une si jolie poupée déjà en très mauvais état. Il se demanda même comment elle faisait pour tenir encore debout, la tête haute malgré ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle peut-être plus que les autres à cause de son don particulier.

Theo avait bien fait son travail pour son retour en ville, se renseignant sur le vécu de chacun des membres de cette meute et ses liens avec le surnaturel, plus particulièrement encore sur ceux qu'il avait appelé ''ami'' un jour. Par conséquent, il connaissait leurs véritables identités et leurs traits de caractère les plus prononcés, pouvant ainsi toucher plus juste. Et, en toute logique, le revenant savait qu'il lui faudrait user de beaucoup de patience et de ruse pour gagner la confiance de Stiles, mais aussi celle de Lydia. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils partageaient de bons souvenirs et que cette dernière ne le fixait pas d'un œil noir en guise de bonjour que cela serait aisé.

Curieusement, les pensées de Stiles ne se justifièrent pas durant les jours qui suivirent, allant même jusqu'à le ridiculiser et le faire passer pour un déséquilibré à le suivre à la trace en pleine nuit. En même temps, Theo devinait que tout le monde le surveillait de près, il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre le moindre pas de travers et abandonner ses activités le temps que le petit génie oublie sa lubie et se concentre sur autre chose ou qu'un camarade le rappelle à l'ordre. C'était déjà allé très loin. Stiles, accompagné de Liam car nécessitant du pouvoir d'un loup pour x raison, l'avait suivi une nuit dans les bois, jusqu'au pont traversant la rivière où sa sœur avait trouvé la mort.  
Ce fut perturbant et le forçait à redoubler de prudence, mais Theo admirait sa persévérance et son instinct.

Le jeune homme leur avait raconté sa transformation et un souvenir poignant du CM1 d'une crise d'asthme terrassante lors d'un intercours au lycée au bout de quelques jours, mais Stiles ne s'était pas montré conquis. Quant à Lydia, elle suivait l'enquête de son ami de loin, n'appréciant guère ses méthodes peu délicates, bien que partageant son inquiétude. Stiles ne se trompait jamais et son instinct de banshee, tout comme celui de femme, lui soufflaient qu'il cachait de vilains secrets.

Leur opinion commença à changer lors de l'attaque de Tracy au commissariat, chimère en furie qui pourchassait les gens lui étant venus en aide. Cela n'avait pas la moindre logique, mais qui savait ce qui se passait dans la tête des gens agissant dans leur sommeil et se sentant menacés.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, le sort avait voulu que la bonté de Madame Martin la mette en danger de mort et donc que Lydia se précipite à son secours pour finalement se retrouver gravement blessée par la queue de kanima. Ce fut à cet instant que les garçons arrivèrent en compagnie de Theo. Ce dernier se jeta aux côtés de la banshee et adopta aussitôt les bons gestes, à savoir lui faire un garrot à l'aide de sa ceinture et assurer que tout irait bien même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, sans même y réfléchir à deux fois.  
Le nouveau loup en ville savait que les membres de la meute seraient blessés un moment ou l'autre et que se serait alors le moment idéal de gagner des points en venant à leurs rescousses, c'était la première partie du plan afin de mieux s'y immiscer. Mais il ne pouvait pas prévoir où et quand frapperaient les créatures des Docteurs de l'Effroi, elles étaient incontrôlables. Alors bien sûr, quand l'opportunité de sauver l'un d'entre eux se présenta, il n'hésita pas, et ce fut la première raison à cela. Elle fut curieusement chassée par l'envie de la sortir de là, tout simplement. Lydia ne méritait pas de souffrir de la sorte, elle avait déjà assez fait les frais du surnaturel, ni de se retrouver coincée dans cette lutte pour le pouvoir. Parce qu'il se souvenait aussi de la petite fille qu'il faisait rire et qui lui tenait la main devant la salle de classe quand une crise d'asthme le faisait souffrir. Elle avait bien plus de valeur à ses yeux que Malia et Kira qu'il n'avait jamais connues et ne représentaient que des soldats de choix dans cette meute.  
De plus, Lydia était une banshee, et d'une puissance inouïe même si elle n'en avait pas conscience, et elle était un atout de taille du point de vue de la meute, que se soit celle de Scott ou celle qu'il comptait former après avoir fait un peu de ménage. Scott et les autres n'avaient pas la moindre idée de l'incroyable créature, en apparence si fragile, en leur présence.

Dans tous les cas, il préférait avoir Lydia vivante, mais Theo préféra se dire que c'était pour son plan. Il n'était pas prêt à assumer cet attachement qui lui coûterait très cher si les Docteurs venaient à l'apprendre.

Au commissariat, malgré le brouillard qui voilait son regard à cause cette insoutenable douleur et tout le sang qu'elle perdait, la lycéenne parvint à voir ce sentiment fugace qui plissait le front de Theo et ternissait son regard une poignée de secondes, juste assez pour que la banshee en elle le saisisse.  
Sa mère s'éloigna pour appeler le 911 alors qu'un spasme de douleur lui enserrait les entrailles, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux et son ami d'enfance le sentit aussi, frappé de plein fouet par l'étendue de sa souffrance. Elle allait mourir si personne ne faisait rien, sa condition physique n'était que celle d'une humaine.

\- Lydia, regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il dans un murmure résolu , toujours à ses genoux à ses côtés. La jeune fille hocha la tête malgré sa difficulté, essayant de maîtriser sa propre peur, et battit des cils lorsqu'il s'empara délicatement de sa main, emprisonnant ses doigts dans le creux de sa paume. Reste concentrée sur moi en attendant que l'ambulance arrive, d'accord? Ça va bien se passer.

La banshee déglutit et lui obéit dans l'espoir qu'il ait raison, ancrant son regard au sien afin de trouver la force et enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume tant elle avait mal, incapable de penser correctement à la raison de sa présence auprès d'elle. Les images du passé dansèrent alors devant ses yeux, du petit Theo recroquevillé contre un mur dont la respiration sifflante se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse et qu'elle le tenait par la main en attendant que cela passe. Il était amusant de voir comment la situation s'inversait aujourd'hui, cela la ferait sûrement rire lorsqu'elle serait hors de danger.  
La douleur se dissipa alors, devenant supportable, comme chassée par ce souvenir, sa vision devenant plus claire et la lycéenne écarquilla les yeux en comprenant pourquoi.

Theo avait aspiré un peu de sa souffrance, la sauvant ainsi d'une mort certaine, et cela bouscula tout ce en quoi elle croyait depuis son retour. Lydia serra fortement sa main, la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher, mais aussi pour le remercier, puis elle oublia tout de son chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital.

* * *

Lydia se réveilla de son sommeil lourd imposé par l'anesthésie générale et son traitement par intraveineuse aux premières lueurs de l'aube dans une petite chambre blanche aseptisée, la bouche pâteuse et dérangée par la lourdeur du bandage sur sa plaie. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit en chirurgie, entre les mains d'or de Melissa McCall, mais tous savaient qu'elle était hors de danger grâce à Theo.  
C'était tout ce à quoi elle parvenait à penser, ainsi qu'à cette curieuse chimère semant la pagaille, quand elle n'était pas trop assommée par les médicaments, et ce même lorsque Parrish vint lui tenir compagnie dans la matinée, très inquiet, mais faisant de l'humour un peu maladroit pour le dissimuler. Elle lui demanda néanmoins de lui apprendre à se battre, fatiguée d'être toujours la grande blessée, presque un poids lourd pour l'équipe puisque son corps ne pouvait se guérir seul. Stiles, au moins, pouvait la comprendre et donc saisir l'importance du geste de Theo. Il partit, bien forcé de reprendre son service et sa mère vint prendre sa place à la pause déjeuner, exprimant son ravissement et sa reconnaissance envers ''cet adorable petit jeune à qui elle voulait absolument faire un cadeau'' qui lui avait sauvé la mise.

La jeune fille ne tarda pas à resombrer dans le sommeil et ses lèvres pulpeuse s'étirèrent en un sourire lorsqu'elle découvrit le héros du jour à son chevet. L'événement de la veille avait tout changé pour elle et l'avait décidé à gratter la surface, désirant sincèrement le découvrir sans prendre en considération le côté surnaturel et ses motivations. La rouquine n'oubliait pas qu'il était un loup solitaire avec ses sombres secrets, c'était impossible, mais au diable les doutes, il lui avait sauvé la vie!

\- J'ai réussi à me faufiler dans ta chambre au bon moment, commenta Theo avec un sourire enjoué en guise de salut, l'observant en quête d'un indice de sa souffrance. Voyant qu'elle fronçait les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, il explicita: Stiles ne veut pas que je traîne dans tes pattes. J'ai dû attendre qu'il reparte en cours.

\- Il exagère, tu m'as quand même sauvé la vie... Pourquoi as-tu fait ça d'ailleurs? S'enquit Lydia dans un murmure en s'asseyant avec une grimace de douleur puis elle dégagea quelques mèches folles de son visage, espérant être un minimum présentable bien que se soit chose impossible à l'hôpital.

\- Tu plaisantes là? Pourquoi est-c'que je te laisserai mourir par terre alors que j'ai les moyens de t'aider? Je suis un étranger, pas un monstre, répondit le jeune homme avec indignation même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il tenait plus du monstre que du bon samaritain, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être celui-là aujourd'hui, pas avec elle. Tu sais Lydia, je suis parti longtemps, mais j'me souviens de tout et, même si ça n'avait pas été par bonté d'âme, j'aurais essayé de te sauver pour _ça_. C'est ce que t'aurais fais.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir? Tu ne me connais plus, pointa la lycéenne avec curiosité, bien que touchée qu'il n'est pas oublié et se montre si gentil. Elle se pencha pour attraper le verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet, assoiffée, mais il était trop loin.

\- Je t'ai vue avec Tracy, t'as été formidable même si tu savais que c'était dangereux, répondit son camarade en lui tendant ce maudit verre qu'elle vida d'un trait, épaté par la bienveillance presque inconsciente dont elle faisait preuve, lui même n'en aurait pas été capable. Et tu es devenue magnifique.

\- Arrête, j'ai les cheveux en bataille, le teint cireux, je porte une blouse immonde et des fils qui dépassent de partout! C'est la honte! Se plaignit la jeune fille en se dissimulant automatiquement derrière ses petites mains bien que secouée d'un petit rire, très flattée. Toute femme, peu importe son âge, avait besoin d'entre ces mots, surtout dans ces moments là. Elle reprit alors d'un ton taquin et un peu réprobateur: Si tu crois que tu vas m'embobiner aussi facilement, tu te trompes... Mais merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Les fines lèvres du nouveau loup s'ourlèrent d'un sourire éclatant et ensorceleur qui avait le don de taper sur le système de Stiles, mais qui a elle, lui envoya une décharge la prenant au dépourvu puis elle se tortilla sous ses draps un peu rêches afin de s'adosser à la tête de lit. Elle n'allait pas le nier, il était vraiment beau garçon.  
Ils avaient vécu séparés des années, s'effaçant de l'esprit de l'autre et n'imaginant jamais se retrouver un jour, ce qui n'était sûrement pas le fruit du hasard, mais discuter et se taquiner étaient spontané. Et puis il fallait avouer que ce sauvetage aidait beaucoup à renouer les liens.

\- Merci beaucoup pour hier, murmura Lydia en ancrant son regard émeraude empreint de gratitude au sien, n'ayant pas besoin de préciser et ô surprise, il se retrouva sans voix. Il avait agit par pure bienveillance pour elle, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, trop souvent déçu, agissant dans son intérêt uniquement.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire rassurant puis prit une profonde inspiration, décidée à ne pas jouer à la déloyale.

\- Ecoute Theo... je préfère être honnête avec toi. Comme les garçons, je trouve que quelque chose dénote chez toi. Je me méfie, sûrement car tu es un loup et qu'on a tendance à douter de tous les nouveaux êtres surnaturels que l'on rencontre à cause de ce qu'on a vécu et tu es très, _très_ différent du gosse d'il y 8 ans. Un peu normal tu m'diras! Bref, la confiance, ça va dans les deux sens et on doit autant faire nos preuves que toi. Je vois pas pourquoi tu devrais être le seul à ramer pour être accepté et ce que tu as fait hier t'as fait gagner énormément de point avec moi! Alors je vais te donner une chance, mais je reste sur mes gardes.

\- Si tout le monde voyait les choses comme toi, ce serait plus simple, fit Theo avec un faux sourire attristé, ses paroles faisant écho à son plan préparé avec soin, bien que la contemplant avec éblouissement. Il était stupéfait qu'elle veuille également lui faire ses preuves, le traitant comme un égal, malgré son instinct qu'il savait puissant et les mises en garde de ses proches. Qu'est c'que tu veux savoir?

\- Plein de choses! Que t'est-il arrivé pendant tout ce temps? S'enquit-elle d'un ton enjoué en dépit du cadre et sa condition, ayant enfin repris du poil de la bête, mettant sa faim de côté. Et... Ta transformation?

 **[Immediate Music - Where Did It All Go]**

Le revenant détestait se livrer sur sa vie privée, préférant mentir ou enjoliver - ce qui était bien plus dans ses cordes - même si il devait faire des sacrifices pour entrer dans le cercle privé qu'était la meute de Scott. L'intérêt sincère de la banshee sur son passé, non motivé par une curiosité malsaine comme celle du seul humain de l'équipe, le poussa pourtant à revoir sa décision et à essayer de faire des efforts.

\- Ça n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis l'école. Après la mort de ma sœur et le déménagement, j'étais livré à moi-même parce que mes parents étaient abattus. J'étais rejeté par les collégiens qui sont plus cruels qu'on le croit, jugeant très vite, avec une santé fragile, et même sans le regard des autres, je me sentais différent et ça m'excluait encore plus. Je passais beaucoup de temps dehors, raconta Theo d'un ton égal, mais son regard se voilà au fur et à mesure qu'il revisitait ses souvenirs, une main serrée sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise, Lydia pendue à ses lèvres. J'adorais faire du skate, ça m'aidait à m'évader et un soir, j'ai eu un accident et ai perdu conscience deux bonnes heures. Personne n'est venu me chercher, j'avais très peu d'amis et mes parents avaient l'habitude que je rentre tard, pourtant, quand je suis revenu à moi, quelqu'un était là. Un loup énorme qui m'a promis que tout s'arrangerait, que je serais enfin robuste et que les filles feraient attention à moi, que je n'aurais plus jamais à m'inquiéter de quoi que se soit. J'ai accepté sans réfléchir et de toute façon j'avais pas vraiment le choix car je m'étais méchamment blessé à la tête, j'm'en étais pas rendu compte tellement ce type me faisait flipper. Après seulement j'ai vu la flaque de sang sur le béton là où se trouvait ma tête juste avant. J'ai failli ne pas survivre à la morsure, mais au final, elle a changé ma vie. Il n'avait pas menti: j'étais puissant, résistant, mes muscles se sont développés et j'ai gagné en assurance. Ça a été ma revanche sur la vie et depuis je refuse de me faire marcher dessus.

Lydia avait écouté dans un silence presque religieux, abasourdie par cette poignante histoire qui ne transparaissait dans aucun de ses gestes ni son attitude un peu insolente et présomptueuse à présent plus compréhensible. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la banshee ou la femme, mais elle savait qu'il disait vrai et cela lui donna envie de l'étreindre pour le réconforter même si il n'en avait plus besoin. Elle se contenta donc le lui lancer un regard navré et poser sa main sur son avant-bras dans l'espoir de lui faire passer sa sollicitude, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté de façon à ce que sa crinière blonde vénitienne cascade par-dessus son épaule et sur le drap.  
Le brun posa sa main sur la sienne et la pressa pour lui prouver qu'il appréciait sincèrement sa compassion, et baissa le regard sur le lino immaculé dans une parfaite imitation de la peine. Il devait quand même jouer au gentil pour continuer à rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

En tout cas, Theo n'en revenait pas d'avoir raconté les côtés les moins reluisants de son passé, même si bon nombres de jeunes n'avaient pas une vie rose, étonné de voir comme c'était facile avec elle. Il s'était bien sur gardé de préciser que sa fameuse revanche impliquait également une effroyable soif de puissance née de sa solitude et qui le poussait à commettre des abominations. En fait, c'était peut être justement parce qu'il envisageait de ne pas l'inclure dans son plan machiavélique qu'il était parvenu à lui dire tant de choses.

\- J'avoue que je me sers de ma puissance pour faire le malin et attirer les filles dans mon lit, ajouta Theo avec un sourire en coin afin de dissiper un peu le mélodrame de cette histoire, sans la moindre honte. Il savait que c'était tricher, mais pourquoi ne pas s'en servir? C'était un des bons côtés du don.

\- Comme si t'avais besoin de ça! Rétorqua Lydia en hochant lentement la tête de dépit, mais lorsqu'elle vit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire taquin car devinant qu'elle parlait de son physique, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter comme une idiote. Elle devenait incontrôlable quand il se mettait à sourire et elle ne devait pas être la seule. C'est dommage, tu n'auras pas Stiles avec ce pouvoir là!

\- J'espère bien, sinon ce serait flippant. Ça viendra et le plus vite sera le mieux car il est un peu envahissant.

Lydia plissa le nez en se souvenant de l'excursion de Stiles dans les bois pour le suivre et le coup de la signature sur les documents administratifs, gênée. Elle préféra néanmoins répondre pour prendre la défense de son ami:

\- Ça part d'un bon sentiment, il veut juste nous protéger à cause de tout ce qu'il y a eu avant, et malheureusement il dépasse souvent les limites.

\- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que j'aimerai qu'on se fasse mutuellement confiance. C'est un très bon ami qui ferait tout pour vous. Bon, et toi, que t'est-il arrivé de passionnant pendant tout ce temps?

\- Je pense que tu es déjà au courant de tout niveau surnaturel, fit la lycéenne en lui jetant un regard entendu et conspirateur, l'imaginant mal revenir pour eux sans avoir fait des recherches au préalable, puis elle balaya la chambre du regard en quête d'un plateau-repas, commençant à mourir de faim.

Il ne put que confirmer d'un signe de tête, n'ayant aucune envie de plus lui mentir et toujours étonné par sa perspicacité, puis il se leva et passa la tête par la porte pour interpeller une infirmière. Il lui fit part du problème, patienta quelques instants et referma la porte, en possession du fameux plateau qui contenait une assiette de petits légumes, une escalope de dinde toute sèche et un simple yaourt nature sans sucre. Rien qui ne fasse envie en somme.  
Le brun déposa le plateau sur la table roulante et l'approcha du lit pour que Lydia puisse enfin manger malgré sa mine dégoûtée. Elle s'empara de sa fourchette avec un grognement car son mouvement tira sur son bandage puis elle s'en aida pour tâter la viande avec méfiance, comme si elle craignait qu'elle ne l'attaque.

\- Ils ont tellement de blessés ici à cause des accidents surnaturels qu'ils pourraient vraiment offrir des repas plus... acceptables, marmotta la jeune fille en lâchant sa fourchette avec un soupir pour se rabattre sur son yaourt qui ne risquait pas de la tuer. Je rêve de manger des pâtes à la sauce tomate!

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour ça, assura Theo avec un clin d'œil complice, devant admettre que ce plateau avait vraiment sale mine. Tout le monde méritait mieux à l'hôpital. Et à part ta transformation non désirée en banshee, ça a été pour toi?

\- Je ne devrais pas t'en parler, les autres ne seraient pas d'accord. Honnêtement... Ça a été un cauchemar et ça l'est encore. Ma transformation a été très dure, elle a failli me tuer aussi puis me rendre dingue. Avant de savoir, je me réveillai dans des endroits improbables ou m'y rendait à l'aveuglette, toujours proches de cadavres et c'est atroce. Personne ne s'en rend compte. Personne ne devrait avoir à découvrir des morts, peu importe l'âge et la volonté mentale que l'on a, avoua Lydia dans un murmure, une main serrée sur le drap, le regard voilé car revisitant ces scènes de crime, chacune la hantant. Les autres ne voyaient que le côté utile de ce don, ne se rendant pas compte de l'impact que cela avait sur elle et qui l'isolait indéniablement. Je dois vivre avec ces voix, cet instinct et toutes ces images sordides, mais ce n'est pas le pire. Non, le pire, ça a été d'assister à ce carnage qui ne s'arrête jamais sans rien pouvoir faire. On est pourchassé jusqu'au lycée à cause de ce que nous sommes, mais n'avons jamais demandé. On a pas été préparé à tout ça, mais on a dû affronter une meute de loups terrifiants, un kanima, un darach, un nogitsune, un bienfaiteur qui n'avait strictement _rien_ de bon et maintenant ces chimères.

Sa voix se brisa alors, d'épuisement plus que de tristesse, le regard rivé à la petite fenêtre comme dans l'espoir de s'échapper puis elle le posa sur Theo avec un sourire empreint d'une lassitude qui n'était propre qu'aux gens d'un certain âge ayant trop vécu, sentant son regard la brûler.

\- On en parlera plus tard si tu le veux, tu as besoin de te reposer, fit le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés, n'ayant lu que les grandes lignes de leur parcours sans imaginer que Lydia avait _tant_ enduré. La lycéenne hocha la tête en terminant son yaourt sans sucre puis remonta le drap jusqu'à son cou. Je dois aller en biologie appliquée de toute façon. Tu veux que je te prennes le cours?

\- Scott s'en occupe, mais c'est gentil. A plus tard Theo... Et encore merci pour tout.

Theo indiqua que ce n'était rien en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire impertinent puis il déposa un papier sur son plateau encore plein.

\- Appelle-moi si jamais tu veux en savoir un peu plus sur l'utilisation de mon don, expliqua-t-il d'un ton aguicheur sans équivoque qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel, mais il voyait dans son regard que le charme commençait à opérer, doucement, mais sûrement. A bientôt.

\- Ouais bien sûr, souffla narquoisement Lydia en le regardant s'éloigner avec remontrance.

Quel culot il avait quand même!

Elle attendit qu'il soit dans le couloir pour enregistrer son numéro de téléphone, mais ce dernier l'entendit grâce à son ouïe sur-développée et il quitta l'hôpital pour se rendre au lycée, partagé entre fierté et tracas. Il était fier de réussir à se la mettre dans la poche, pas uniquement pour son plan perfide, et tracassé car son récit l'avait à la fois troublé et touché, comme cela avait été le cas pour le sien. Les liens se retissaient naturellement, il appréciait sa compagnie, sa bienveillance, peu importe les doutes. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les Docteurs l'apprennent et se débarrassent d'elle afin qu'il soit plus concentré. En tout cas, ses partenaires n'avaient pas les mêmes objectifs que lui et n'étaient pas vraiment intéressés par les membres composant la meute, mais mieux valait être sur ses gardes. Alors, il se tairait ou il mentirait. C'était sa spécialité, y comprit sur ses propres sentiments.

* * *

Theo était d'excellente humeur ce soir-là.  
L'expérience sur Donovan s'était déroulée à merveille bien qu'il lui reste encore à faire ses preuves sur le terrain suite au petit conseil qu'il lui avait donné et l'équipe passait sa soirée éparpillée un peu partout en ville, lui lâchant donc du lest. Les Docteurs lui avaient même donné sa soirée – si on pouvait dire cela ainsi – et, bien qu'il ait son propre agenda, il pouvait faire ce qui lui chantait. Ce qui tombait bien puisque Lydia lui avait envoyé un sms lui disant qu'elle s'ennuyait et mourait de faim.  
Les autres ne prenant pas la peine de lui rendre une visite car débordés, il décida de ne pas la laisser livrée à elle-même dans sa petite chambre et passa prendre un plat de pâtes en sauce chez un restaurateur – se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt – avant de la rejoindre rapidement afin que la nourriture ne refroidisse pas.

La jeune fille était en train de regarder une série télévisée mielleuse, ses cheveux fraîchement lavés encadrant son visage de poupée qui commençait à reprendre des couleurs, la perfusion faisant des cliquetis incessants qui ne semblaient pas la déranger. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, alertée avant tout par la férocité qui émanait du lycéen plus que par le bruit qu'il produisait. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment sentir comme les loups, mais ce soir, il dégageait quelque chose de très fort qu'elle même parvint à identifier. Pourtant dès qu'elle lui adressa un signe de main pour qu'il avance, il sembla se métamorphoser.

\- Je suis venu te sauver la vie, indiqua le jeune homme en rentrant dans sa chambre, brandissant le sac de papier kraft avec un sourire victorieux qu'elle accueillit avec un petit cri de joie. Deux fois en moins de 24 heures, ça va finir par devenir une habitude.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Je préfère largement ça à celle de se faire attaquer non-stop par des psychopathes! S'exclama Lydia en le regardant ouvrir le sac et en sortir le contenu avec impatience, l'eau à la bouche. Qu'est-c'que je ferais sans toi!

C'était ironique dans la mesure où l'un de ces psychopathes se tenait justement face à elle sans qu'elle le sache. Pour tout dire, à cet instant, il avait mis ce rôle de côté, l'homme prenant le pas en sa présence.

\- Pas grand chose apparemment, piqua-t-il avec humour en installant les couverts, ce qui lui valut un regard sombre et un coup au bras. J'te trouve bien agitée pour quelqu'un qui a passé trois heures au bloc opératoire et qui a failli mourir, serait-ce parce que je te fais de l'effet?

 **[Sonata Arctica - Don't Be Mean]**

\- Voilà, tu as tout compris, maintenant tais-toi et mangeons, ordonna-t-elle avec empressement en lui indiquant la chaise où il était installé il y a quelques heures puis elle attaqua sans plus attendre, vraiment affamée, n'ayant avaler que son yaourt du midi et des biscuits au goûter. Elle rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière et abaissa les paupières dans une posture de plaisir assez déstabilisante, mais qui ne déplut pas à Theo. Loin de là. Dieu bénisse les pâtes!

\- Et pas moi? Je m'en suis quand même souvenu et je te les amenées alors que j'ai peut-être mieux à faire en soirée, la taquina le lycéen avant de se remettre à dévorer le contenu de son assiette, mal installé sur sa chaise.

\- Il me faut encore un peu de temps pour savoir si tu es une bénédiction, mais je dois dire que ce sourire te met sur la bonne voie, reconnut-elle qui s'arrêta quelques instants dans sa dégustation pour le dévisager en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. C'est vrai qu'il était craquant, mais elle devait garder précieusement son opinion ou ça allait être l'enfer. Je ne t'ai forcé à rien! Que me vaut toute cette gentillesse? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour me mettre dans ton lit, sinon tu serais déjà torse nu à me susurrer des cochonneries.

\- Je peux si tu me demandes et que ça te fait plaisir. Sérieusement, ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit, t'en fais pas, affirma Theo, secoué d'un petit rire, bien qu'il la trouve absolument délicieuse, même dans son lit d'hôpital. La raison de sa bonté n'était pas celle qu'il aurait voulue, la rendant difficile à admettre. Je te rends ce que tu me donnes, Lydia. Tu as été une des seules à ne pas m'ignorer, me harceler et tu fais même preuves de compréhension alors que tu doutes. Et puis il est hors de question que tu restes toute seule dans cette situation.

La banshee pinça les lèvres, troublée par ses paroles qui faisait écho à ses amis absents et par sa bienveillance réconfortante qui contrastait avec son personnage et le mystère l'enveloppant qu'elle voulait à tout prix percer même si elle savait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas. Alors elle posa délicatement sa main sur celle avec laquelle il tenait son couteau puis elle se pencha afin de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, le bout de sa crinière venant chatouiller ses avant-bras nus. Theo se figea une poignée de secondes, les mains en suspens, ce contact si doux le faisant frissonner imperceptiblement et lui fit chaud au cœur qui battait toujours sous la glace.  
Il tourna légèrement la tête de son côté, leurs regards accrochèrent aussitôt, azur contre émeraude, leurs nez se frôlant presque et Theo se retrouva incapable d'agir ou parler, complètement démuni. C'était une grande première!  
Ils se fixèrent longuement, le temps semblant se suspendre alors qu'ils retenaient leurs respirations, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre, ce miroir qui révélait les tréfonds de leurs âmes, ce qu'ils refusaient de montrer aux autres, leurs souffles chauds se mêlant puis la banshee battit des cils et cela rompit la magie de l'instant. C'était trop troublant pour continuer ainsi. Aucun n'avait envie de tomber dans le piège, ayant eu leur lot de déception et de chagrin et s'attacher à l'autre, rien qu'un peu, engendrerait une montagne de problèmes.  
Quant à Theo, malgré son avidité et son égoïsme, une minuscule part de lui aspirait à connaître la douceur d'une caresse et des murmures au creux de son oreille, l'amour incontestable d'une personne qui le soutenait coûte que coûte ou au moins avoir une personne chaleureuse et aimante avec lui. Lydia était ce genre de personne.

\- Te fais pas de film, je ne vais pas succomber à ton incroyable charme et demander à voir toute l'étendue de ton don. _Pas tout de suite_ , ajouta Lydia d'un ton facétieux, le regard pétillant alors qu'elle le voyait adopter son fidèle petit sourire enjôleur qui la faisait fondre. Elle se réinstalla convenablement dans son lit pour reprendre son repas, simple, mais délicieux. Alors ce cours de bio'?

Lydia savait qu'elle ne devait pas être aussi sensible à ses petites attentions et ses paroles qui, si elle en croyait Stiles, n'étaient que des mensonges pour amadouer, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le courant passait entre eux, électrique même lorsque leurs visages s'étaient retrouvés à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux qu'il la respectait trop pour lui faire les horreurs qu'attendaient les autres. Son pouvoir de banshee lui permettait de temps à autre de sentir les personnes, et même si elle savait qu'il était dangereux, elle savait aussi qu'il était franc, se mettant à nu sans le moindre mot, et ce depuis le début. Cela le rachetait complètement à ses yeux.  
De toute façon, elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les mauvais garçons et tant pis pour les autres et leur avis bien arrêté.

\- Très intéressant, et tu vas rire de la coïncidence, la prof a parlé des chimères.

Ils passèrent une heure et demi à parler de choses légères, des cours, de soirées, études supérieurs et surtout pas du surnaturel pendant que les autres continuaient à mener leur combat contre les créatures mutantes. Une infirmière finit par le mettre dehors, l'heure des visites étant dépassée depuis un moment déjà, mais leur avait fait une fleur sûrement car le loup avait fait du charme en arrivant.  
Le loup la quitta d'une bise sur la joue, la main sur son épaule, restant ainsi quelques instants pour profiter de sa douceur et le parfum à l'orchidée de son gel douche puis il partit, leurs doigts se frôlant une dernière fois.

Cette soirée avait permis à Theo de prendre sa décision définitive concernant la jeune fille: à présent, Lydia était _intouchable_. Certes, il tenterait par tous les moyens de gagner sa confiance pour sa meute et faire bonne figure auprès des autres, mais il ne lèverait pas la main sur elle, ne tenterait pas de lui nuire et empêcherait les Docteurs d'en faire de même, quitte à se prendre une raclée. Il encaisserait pour pouvoir la sauver.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Me revoilà déjà avec la suite de cet OS Lydia/Theo parce que j'a-d-o-r-e vraiment écrire sur eux et on a tous besoin d'une dose de Teen Wolf après cette fin de la 5A juste incroyable. L'attente va être longue jusqu'à janvier, donc ça va être hyper dur et je compte bien poster pas mal de choses sur la série. Sinon j'ai décidé d'inclure un peu Liam parce que je le trouve trop choupinou et que bon, les duos improbables, c'est mon truc.  
Ce chapitre se déroule durant l'épisode 6. J'écrirai une troisième partie couvrant la fin de la saison parce que ce couple inimaginable (surtout quand on voit leurs interactions dans le 10 aha) m'inspire.

Ce chapitre est un gros pavé, vraiment TRES gros cette fois, je vous préviens! Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous le sentirez en le lisant.

Les chansons sont en gras, et cette fois, je suis hyper contente de mes choix.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à très vite pour la suite =)

* * *

L'hôpital avait autorisé Lydia à sortir le lendemain aux alentours de midi, Melissa et le médecin suivant son dossier ne pouvant que constater combien elle était en bonne santé au point d'en être perplexes. Etant la mère de Scott et connaissant les vilains petits secrets de la ville et ses habitants, l'infirmière devinait que cela n'était pas tout à fait naturel, mais tant que cela ne lui faisait pas du tort, elle ne trouvait rien à redire. Son rétablissement miraculeux était dû à Theo qui avait pris un peu de sa douleur à chacune de ses visites. Cela n'aidait pas à la cicatrisation, mais la banshee se sentait bien, et cette dernière était également en bonne voie.

En tout cas, ré-attaquer la vie normale – si jamais on pouvait la qualifier de ''normale'' à Beacon Hills - par une visite à Eichen House, c'était un peu trop fort. La découverte du nom de Valack dans les remerciements du livre intitulé '' _Les Docteurs de l'Effroi_ '' trouvé par Malia dans la chambre de Tracy, mettait tout le monde était sur les starting block. C'était la première information concrète depuis l'invasion de chimères et il n'était pas question d'attendre une nouvelle attaque pour approfondir cela.

Sans grande surprise, cette visite se solda par un échec cuisant et par rendre le mystère plus grand encore. Valack leur avait appris que les Docteurs étaient déjà venus et terriblement dangereux – comme si personne ne l'avait remarqué – et les invectiva à lire ce roman écrit par ses soins afin d'aider leurs victimes à se souvenir. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins vécu une expérience avec ces scientifiques fous. En somme, ils étaient encore impliqués dans une histoire périlleuse qui, à tous les coups, se termineraient mal. C'était toujours le cas.

Dans tout cela, la banshee n'avait pas eu le temps de revoir Theo qui occupait son esprit presque autant que les docteurs et leurs curieuses aspirations. Ils n'eurent pas l'opportunité de discuter au lycée car les autres le surveillaient constamment et chacun ayant son propre emploi du temps. En arrivant ce jour là, ils se saluèrent néanmoins avec un sourire chaleureux qui reflétait les événements des derniers jours, ne parvenant pas à se lâcher du regard comme si ils étaient seuls dans ce couloir pourtant bondé et bruyant, pendant quelques secondes qui mirent Kira et Scott terriblement mal à l'aise.

Heureusement pour elle, une séance de lecture fut improvisée chez Scott afin de trouver la clé de leurs souvenirs et ils s'y rendirent tous après les cours. La lycéenne ne put que remarquer la retenue dont Malia faisait preuve et sa nervosité lorsque son regard croisait celui de Theo ou qu'il était un peu trop proche. C'était imperceptible, rien qu'un léger frémissement des paupières et des regards un peu trop insistants qui furent interprétés comme de la suspicion. Mais elle, elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose.  
Alors avant qu'ils n'entament le livre de Valack, elle prétexta une envie pressante d'aller au petit coin et envoya un sms au revenant '' _Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malia? Elle te fixe.'_ ' En les rejoignant dans le salon, ce dernier la suivit du regard jusqu'au canapé avec un sourire arrogant qui ravivèrent son incertitude. Quant à lui, il avait adopté ce sourire pour cacher sa peur: comment avait-elle pu deviner alors que lui-même ne trouvait pas cela flagrant? Oh et puis bien sûr, c'était une façon de la taquiner. Il avait bien compris qu'elle raffolait de son sourire et que c'était son point faible. Pour l'instant.

Il répondit discrètement par un '' _Jalouse?_ '' histoire de bien enfoncer le clou et la mine d'exaspération que cela provoqua chez la jeune fille assise à quelques mètres seulement le fit rire intérieurement. Difficile de savoir si elle était énervée car son orgueil lui tapait sur le système ou si cela cachait vraiment de la jalousie. En vérité, c'était un mélange des deux ainsi qu'une inquiétude prononcée pour Malia qu'elle ne voulait pas voir succomber et tourner le dos à Stiles.

\- Si on pouvait s'y mettre maintenant. C'est pas que j'ai mieux à faire, mais j'aimerai vite me débarrasser de ce truc horrifique un peu trop réaliste qui risque de nous perturber encore plus! S'exclama Stiles avec une grimace en tournant la première page de son exemplaire avec circonspection. Le club de lecture de l'horreur peut commencer!

Et tout le monde s'attaqua au livre avec appréhension, prêt à affronter la dure réalité à travers cette curieuse prédiction.

* * *

La fine équipe s'endormit au beau milieu de sa lecture ou à la fin pour certains malgré la pause café afin de les motiver. Ce soudain attrait pour les bras de Morphée n'avait rien de naturel, comme si cela faisait parti du processus pour stimuler la partie de leur mémoire qui leur faisait défaut. Curieusement, seul Theo ne sombra pas.  
Lydia parvint à s'extirper de son lourd sommeil assez similaire à celui imposé par un lourd traitement contre la douleur, par Dieu sait quel miracle et se rendit aussitôt compte que tous ses amis dormaient profondément et, surtout, que Theo manquait à l'appel. Les paupières curieusement lourdes et la bouche pâteuse, elle tenta de retrouver ses esprits avant de se redresser avec des gestes maladroits et partit à la recherche du jeune homme, à pas de loup afin de ne pas les réveiller. Ne le trouvant pas au rez-de-chaussée, elle monta à l'étage et traversa le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, voyant son ombre se dessiner sur le plancher par l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de Scott.

\- Qu'est-c'que tu fais au juste? S'enquit-elle dans un murmure en entrant dans la pièce où Kira dormait sur le lit, les sourcils froncés en l'ayant aperçu penché sur elle, puis elle remarqua que l'asiatique murmurait en japonais dans son sommeil. Qu'est-c'qu'elle raconte?

\- Aucune idée, c'est pour ça que je l'ai enregistrée, chuchota Theo en agitant son téléphone puis il la rejoignit et la fit sortir en la guidant par la main avant de fermer la porte dans leur dos avec précaution. C'est juste par sécurité, mais il vaut mieux se méfier avec tout ce qu'il se passe ici. Les autres dorment encore?

\- Tous. Je crois que je me suis réveillée plus tôt parce que...je commençais déjà à me souvenir des docteurs avant _ça._ Je les ai vraiment vu dans la salle d'opération, avant de perdre conscience, j'en sûre et certaine. Parfois j'ai même l'impression d'entendre le grésillement qu'ils produisent, confia la lycéenne avec désarroi en levant le regard sur son visage en quête de réponses et de réconfort, ne l'ayant confirmé à personne de peur que cela l'expose encore plus ou la fasse de nouveau devenir un fardeau pour la meute. Et toi?

\- Absolument rien, c'est bizarre... Mais je crois qu'ils sont liés à la mort de ma sœur, fit Theo dont le regard azur se voila quelques instants puis il frotta doucement ses doigts repliés dans sa main en faisant des cercles du pouce. J'pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu retrouves ta mémoire avant les autres, ça veut dire que tu comprends le fonctionnement plus vite, que ton esprit est plus vif.

Guère convaincue, la jeune femme haussa évasivement les épaules, cette lecture n'ayant absolument pas éclairé sa lanterne et ne se souvenant de rien de plus que ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Cela n'avait réussi qu'à la faire encore plus angoisser, n'imaginant pas cela possible.

\- J'aimerai juste m'amuser rien qu'une soirée, sans craindre qu'un de ces tarés surgissent de nul part avec son masque de l'horreur et tuent quelques innocents histoire de bien pourrir la fête, maugréa Lydia en tapant nerveusement du pied, retirant enfin sa main de la sienne, trouvant quand même cela un peu embarrassant. Rien qu'une soirée normale, c'est trop demander?

\- Tes désirs sont tes ordres, chuchota-t-il d'un ton un peu trop rauque pour garder un esprit pur et concentré en faisant un pas dans sa direction de façon à ce que leurs deux mains se frôlent, mais cela la fit reculer de deux pas avec réprobation. Alors, jalouse de Malia?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir tourner le dos à Stiles et lui briser le cœur juste parce que tu as roulé des muscles et fais quelques allusions sexuelles. Ça ne vaut pas le coup, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton acide qu'il réceptionna avec une petite moue faussement outrée puis il la laissa avancer le long du couloir, prenant le temps d'observer sa silhouette et sa crinière dansant dans son dos avant de lui emboîter le pas. Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à être jalouse? _Moi_?

Son petit ton arrogant quasi identique au sien le fit rire dans sa barbe tandis qu'ils descendaient l'escalier, laissant leurs doigts courir sur la rambarde de bois, devant reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Lydia n'avait vraiment pas de quoi être jalouse.

\- Non, je sais qu'il y a autre chose. Quelque chose de sérieux qui la perturbe, sûrement en lien avec sa famille, et toi, tu as assisté à ça, ajouta la banshee une fois en bas, s'assurant que tout le monde dormait toujours à poings fermés, faisant preuve d'une perspicacité déconcertante. Ne t'en sers pas contre elle s'il te plaît, elle ne mérite pas ça.

Theo posa délicatement son index sur ses lèvres pulpeuses pour lui indiquer de se taire, ce qui lui fit esquisser un nouveau geste de recul, et lui désigna les autres d'un signe de tête avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine toute illuminée ou les attendaient du café, par chance, encore chaud.

\- Comment va ta blessure au ventre? S'enquit le loup en leur remplissant à ras bord deux tasses du breuvage puis il lui tendit la sienne, dans l'attente d'une réponse qui n'arrivait pas. Tu as mal, c'est ça?

La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête, appuyée contre la table, buvant une longue gorgée de son café pour ne pas avoir à prendre la parole, en ayant assez d'être sans arrêt la blessée. Qu'elle devait leur paraître faible!

\- Montre-moi.

\- Sûrement pas, je porte une robe! S'exclama la jeune fille en redressant brusquement puis elle posa sa tasse sur la table derrière par sécurité, voulant reculer, mais remarqua qu'elle était déjà prise au piège. Si tu dois voir ce qu'il y a en dessous, ce ne sera pas pour ça.

\- Évidemment. Je retiens ta phrase, fais attention. Maintenant assied-toi, remonte ta robe et cache ce qui te gêne avec un torchon, indiqua le jeune homme avec bienveillance, sans la moindre espièglerie bien qu'il garde ses dernières paroles dans un coin de son esprit. Il comptait bien la voir sans sa robe dans un cadre plus agréable. Tu es sortie un peu trop tôt de l'hôpital, pas sûr que ta plaie cicatrice correctement. Tu sens un peu le sang.

Vaincue par son inquiétude et y trouvant de la justesse, la rouquine attrapa le torchon propre accroché à la porte du four, poussa une chaise contre le mur et s'y assit en calant nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle profita qu'il tourne le dos par respect pour remonter le bas de sa robe verte émeraude qu'elle tint d'une main contre sa poitrine, couvrant le haut de ses cuisses et son sous-vêtement de dentelle blanche à l'aide du torchon de l'autre.  
Le brun devina à l'ouïe qu'elle était prête alors il se retourna et garda le regard rivé sur son visage pour lui prouver qu'il n'agissait pas de la sorte pour en voir un peu plus et profiter d'elle. Theo s'agenouilla entre la table et elle en gardant son regard vif ancré au sien, voyant la peau de ses bras d'albâtre se couvrir de chair de poule.

C'était une scène complètement absurde: elle était en tanga, à peine couverte, avec un loup à ses genoux dans la cuisine de Scott pendant que les autres dormaient dans la pièce d'à côté... Mais son regard et sa proximité lui faisaient perdre la notion de la réalité.  
Le lycéen brisa le contact afin de se concentrer sur le bandage qui couvrait tout son flanc droit et le retira avec des gestes lents pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais elle eut quand même une légère grimace, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il révéla alors une grand balafre boursouflée et rosée, propre, mais quelques gouttes de sang coulaient sous sa poitrine. Il se releva et alla imbiber un gant de toilette d'eau chaude avec lequel il essuya le sang en tamponnant doucement, commençant juste sous l'armature de son soutient-gorge puis descendant vers sa taille.

\- Il y a du désinfectant dans la salle de bain à droite du hall d'entrée, murmura Lydia en fixant ses cheveux bruns coiffés au gel de ses yeux légèrement écarquillés, seule chose visible, étonnée par le calme olympien dont elle faisait preuve alors qu'il lui provoquait des frissons infernaux, mettant son esprit en pagaille.

Certes, Theo était très attirant, mais son attitude était bizarre, essayant un peu trop de s'impliquer dans les affaires de la meute. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas sombrer, mais elle le _voulait_ tellement. Il était venu à l'hôpital alors que tous les autres se détournaient par manque de temps. Pour quoi passerait-elle si elle laissait s'exprimer son désir profond?

Il repartit en quête du désinfectant et revint aussitôt pour appliquer le coton imbibé sur sa cicatrice d'une main, puis de l'autre s'empara de la sienne reposant sur sa cuisse pour lui prendre sa douleur sans jamais poser le regard au mauvais endroit, véritable gentleman.

\- Rien de grave, mais tu ne devrais pas faire de mouvements trop brusques et surtout prendre des anti-douleurs. Je ne pourrais pas être sans arrêt là pour te soulager, c'est bien dommage... tu demanderas à Scott, proposa-t-il en la regardant à travers ses cils, pressant sa main pour appuyer ses paroles puis il posa le coton rougi sur la table.

\- Non, c'est un geste que je trouve un peu trop... Intime.

\- Alors appelle-moi dès que tu as besoin, chuchota Theo avec un sourire aguicheur à la limite prédateur qui lui collait à la peau tout en lui refaisant son bandage, effleurant délibérément son ventre plat offert à sa vue.

Lydia abaissa sa robe une fois qu'il eut terminé et le repoussa de la pointe pied en se retenant tant bien que mal de rire, jouant l'impassibilité, n'en revenant pas à quel point il la faisait se sentir à la fois stupide et si belle, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant, solide comme un roc.

\- Qu'est-c'que vous êtes en train de foutre tous les deux?! S'écria presque Stiles qui entrait dans la cuisine et manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant Theo à genoux devant Lydia avec ce vilain petit sourire, ses lèvres arrondies sur un cri muet de stupéfaction, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'avais mal donc il a regardé ma blessure, éluda Lydia en se redressant avec élégance et lissant le bas de sa robe tandis que son infirmier attitré l'imitait, la dépassant d'au moins une tête. Qu'est-c'que tu croyais? Que j'écartais mes cuisses pour lui chez Scott?

\- De loin, ça avait l'air, marmonna l'humain avec une grimace de dégoût lui faisant tirer la langue, se débattant contre de fausses images. Il s'empressa d'ajouter en voyant l'air outré de la banshee: C'est toi qui l'a dit, pas moi! Je suis sur mes gardes... Et j'apprécie pas la façon qu'il a de te regarder.

\- T'inquiète pas Stiles, je ne vais rien fais de mal à ta précieuse Lydia. Moi aussi je l'aime bien, avoua Theo avec un clin d'œil complice qui le mit en rage, bien que ne sachant pas si c'était parce qu'il avait découvert combien il appréciait la rouquine ou parce qu'il reconnaissait que c'était son cas également. Il commence à se faire tard, on devrait rentrer. Ceux qui n'ont pas terminé remettront ça à demain. Ça donne quoi de ton côté Stiles?

\- Fini, mais toujours rien de nouveau, répondit le jeune homme dans un marmonnement, faisant demi-tour vers le salon en se massant nerveusement le crâne, n'appréciant pas du tout ce rapprochement.

\- Ça ne me dérangerai p...

 **[Jaymes Young – I'll Be Good]**

\- Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez gênant sans que tu me fasses des insinuations complètement assumées sans arrêt, le coupa Lydia en le rejoignant à l'évier afin de rincer le torchon, comprenant que son fidèle ami était arrivé au bon moment, lui évitant de perdre la tête. De plus, elle préférait lui rejeter la faute afin de cacher son attirance. Tu me ramènes? Je suis venue avec Stiles et je crois pas qu'il soit prêt à partir maintenant.

\- Bien sûr. On dit au revoir aux autres et on y va, indiqua Theo qui refermait le placard dissimulant la poubelle puis il admira son visage de profil qu'elle essayait de dissimuler avec ses boucles blondes vénitiennes. Tu peux pas résister, hein?

\- T'es chiant, j'te jure! Marmonna la lycéenne pourtant sans grande conviction, se sentant fondre sous son regard qu'elle devinait posé sur elle, parcourant sa silhouette avant de s'arrêter sur son visage semblant fait d'argent à la lumière de la lune entrant par les stores entrouverts.

La jeune fille attendit qu'il retourne au salon pour s'enquérir de l'état des autres pour se détendre et respirer un bon coup, se tenant au rebord de l'évier comme si elle était prise de malaise. Ce qui était plus ou moins le cas.  
Ne voulant pas trahir la meute, elle devait à tout prix faire taire la voix de la jeune femme en elle qui lui soufflait qu'elle avait besoin de cette gentillesse et ce réconfort tant attendus depuis la perte d'Allison, et peu importe ses secrets, elle n'était pas obligée de les connaître. Restait à savoir si Theo était motivé par de bonnes intentions à son égard ou si sa présence à l'hôpital et ses allusions n'étaient qu'une ruse pour lui faire baisser sa garde. Comme avec Malia.  
Qu'elle se rassure, Theo faisait face à un dilemme similaire: il appréciait la banshee, ce qui n'était pas du tout prévu et bousculait ses plans, alors devait-il s'abandonner quelques instants, rien que pour ses beaux yeux, ou se focaliser sur son objectif uniquement, évitant ainsi de perdre du temps et de l'énergie?

Theo raccompagna également Malia qui prit place sur la banquette arrière et le trajet fut curieusement tendu. Lydia réfléchissant à tout ce qui se déroulait avec les chimères et maintenant les Docteurs de l'Effroi qui s'immisçaient dans leurs vies et subconscients et à ce qu'aurait fait ceux qui les avaient quitté, ne posant même pas le regard sur le conducteur. L'atmosphère se détendit dès que la coyote rentra chez son père adoptif – ce qui indiquait clairement qu'ils cachaient quelque chose – mais Lydia ne prit pas la parole pour autant, perdue dans ses pensées, la tête reposant contre sa main.

\- A quoi tu penses? S'enquit le jeune homme dans un murmure afin de ne pas lui faire peur, lui jetant un regard en biais pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien ou qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie puis se concentra sur la route, pianotant sur le volant au rythme de la radio à peine audible.

\- Allison, ma meilleure amie, je t'en ai parlé l'autre soir, répondit la lycéenne à voix basse qui se redressa en s'étirant comme si elle venait de se réveiller puis il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, s'engageant dans le cœur de la ville. Je me demande comment elle aurait géré la situation... Surement comme une pro avec son arc.

Lydia lui avait raconté leurs aventures depuis le tout début par le menu détail durant sa dernière nuit à l'hôpital, ne lui épargnant rien de leur souffrances et leurs pertes, osant s'épancher sur son ressenti, son chagrin, sa solitude. Elle avait également avoué être dépassée par ce flot de menaces et son pouvoir qu'elle apprenait à maîtriser petit à petit, mais elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le dire pour que Theo le sache. Cela se voyait dans l'éclat de ses prunelles, dans le moindre de ses gestes et même dans sa façon de s'exprimer.

\- Elle avait l'air géniale, j'aurais vraiment aimé la rencontrer, fit le jeune homme avec un sourire entendu, étant sincère. Les Argent étaient réputés pour leur talent de chasseurs et Allison faisait honneur à sa famille, elle aurait été un élément en or dans sa meute, peu importe sa condition humaine. Il ne faut pas penser à comment ça serait avec ceux qui sont partis, il faut en faire une force. On avance plutôt bien comme ça je trouve, pas toi?

\- Ouais, ce serait juste bien que nos souvenirs arrêtent de jouer à cache-cache... Tu as dit '' _on_ '', tu te considères comme membre de la meute, c'est trop mignon! S'exclama la banshee avec un petit sourire en observant son visage sur laquelle dansait la lumière des lampadaires, son regard glissant sur sa nuque découverte, son bras tendu et sa main puissante posée sur le volant, un peu plus vive.

Elle adorait voir les hommes conduire, elle trouvait ça incroyablement séduisant.

\- Tu considères que j'en fais parti?

\- Moi oui, mais je ne décide pas, répondit la lycéenne en tapotant sa main reposant sur le frein, devinant sa grande inquiétude puis elle lui indiqua une belle maison sur la droite. C'est là!

Theo se gara donc sur le bas-côté de la route puis admira la façade de l'imposante demeure à travers la vitre tandis que la demoiselle défaisait sa ceinture.

\- A demain Lydia, repose-toi bien, souffla le brun en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et son ouïe fine lui permit d'entendre que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Elle se tourna alors pour le lui rendre, sa barbe naissante la grattant au passage, puis elle ouvrit la portière et s'extirpa avec un petit grognement, épuisée. N'oublie pas: appelle-moi si besoin.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de toi en plein milieu de la nuit Theo, Râla Lydia en roulant des yeux puis elle ferma la portière, tourna les talons et lui adressa un signe de main par-dessus son épaule. Bonne nuit. Pense bien à moi et tes rêves seront merveilleux!

Sa réplique fit naître un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres, mais comme figé et qui ne tarda pas à faner alors qu'il la regardait avancer le long de l'allée bordée de buissons fleuris. Il admira sa silhouette mise en valeur par sa robe émeraude évasée, priant pour qu'elle ne s'attache pas trop à lui.  
Certes, le revenant ne lui voulait plus le moindre mal, mais il avait les autres dans son collimateur, Scott tout particulièrement. Cela briserait encore plus le cœur de la banshee si elle s'entichait de lui, mais il ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche, instaurant un jeu taquin qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Et puis elle était bien trop douce pour un monstre tel que lui, il ne mériterait pas ça. Aucun d'eux ne méritait de se retrouver accrocher à l'autre. Il ne méritait même pas sa bonté toute naturelle qui lui donnait pourtant l'envie d'être meilleur. Un jour ou l'autre, il serait forcé de s'en priver alors il voulait en profiter à fond tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

C'était elle ou atteindre son objectif, car l'un lui coûterait forcément l'autre.

* * *

Lydia se décida à sortir en boîte le lendemain soir, pas forcément pour danser et boire comme un trou, mais au moins pour se changer les idées avec de la musique bien trop forte, des amis sympathiques qui ne lui parleraient surtout pas de surnaturel et des inconnus qui agissaient comme des idiots. Il était loin le temps où elle faisait la fête sans arrêt, buvant et enchaînant les minets le temps d'une soirée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris 10 ans d'un coup.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, Scott ayant besoin que quelqu'un garde un œil sur Liam qui pouvait vite déraper en voulant impressionner sa belle, la jeune fille avait sauté sur l'occasion dès que le beta avait mentionné se rendre au Sinema, lieu où travaillait Hayden. _Comme par hasard_. Dès que les autres s'étaient éloignés, la jeune fille s'était empressé de proposer à Theo de venir, estimant qu'il était grand temps pour lui de découvrir la vie nocturne à Beacon Hills... En dehors des courses poursuites dans les bois, bien sûr.  
En plus, elle s'était souvenu d'un fait très curieux à son sujet auquel elle devait rapidement le confronter.

 **[Years & Years - King (Debt Remix)]**

Résultat, elle se retrouvait dans la boîte gay du moment avec une poignée d'étudiants de premières dont Liam, Mason et Brett qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie sur la piste de danse, et Theo qui était coincé aux toilettes depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. Le pauvre devait sûrement être pris au piège par une horde de demoiselles en pâmoison.  
Au départ, la banshee avait eu très peur de se retrouver avec les garçons dont elle n'était pas proche, mais cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés et cela se passait à merveille. Tous se tenaient très bien, à part quelques mains baladeuses de la part de Brett sur la piste qu'elle décida d'effacer de son esprit, la musique était sympathique et la clientèle relativement respectueuse. Quant à Hayden, elle faisait son travail de serveuse avec brio.

\- Pas d'alcool pour toi, tu n'as pas l'âge Liam, le sermonna Lydia en agitant l'index dans sa direction, attrapant le verre de vodka redbull que lui tendait le serveur avant d'en boire une gorgée sous le regard sidéré du beta. Ça ne te dérange pas trop de passer la soirée avec moi?

\- Ça va, c'est pas comme si t'étais hyper âgée et que j'avais l'impression que ma mère me surveillait, même si là tout de suite c'est un peu c'que t'es en train de faire, rétorqua le tout jeune homme en fixant son verre déjà bien entamé d'un air fort mécontent puis elle lui tendit en hochant la tête. De toute façon on est pas en tête-à-tête. Je suis venu avec Mason et toi avec Theo. D'ailleurs, j'croyais qu'on était pas censés faire ami-ami avec lui tant qu'on était pas sûrs?

\- J'essaye juste de l'intégrer, ce que personne ne fait et c'est pas juste du tout, riposta la rouquine alors qu'il approuvait d'un mouvement de tête, n'ayant personnellement rien à reprocher à ce jeune homme, puis Hayden passa avec un plateau bien rempli et il la suivit du regard. Un sourire mutin étira les lèvres pulpeuses de Lydia puis elle le fixa avec insistance dès qu'il revint à la réalité: Ne change pas de sujet. Avoue, tu as craqué sur la petite Hayden même si elle te déteste!

Un soupir d'énervement assez similaire à celui d'un taureau prêt à charger échappa au petit loup de la meute, ses fines lèvres pincées, jetant un regard courroucé de côté en cherchant qui pouvait bien l'avoir balancé même si il avait sa petite idée.

\- Attends, il y a trop de bruit ici et il y a une banquette qui vient de se libérer, fit Lydia en lui tapotant l'épaule qui devait faire le double de la sienne en lui désignant de la tête puis elle fit signe au serveur aux cheveux plaquée en arrière d'approcher, ne s'inquiétant pour son âge car elle avait de quoi le faire chanter. Apportez-moi un Sex on the Beach s'il vous plaît et pour lui ce sera un coca.

\- T'es sérieuse?! Râla Liam en levant les mains au ciel bien que lui emboîtant le pas, la dépassant même afin de lui frayer un passage dans la foule en effervescence en maugréant dans sa barbe alors qu'elle riait intérieurement.

La jeune fille esquissa quelques pas de danse, se dandinant et jeta les bras en l'air tout en marchant, s'amusant comme une petite folle. Au lieu de rejoindre la banquette, elle virevolta dans sa direction avec un large sourire qui illumina tout son visage et l'attrapa par la main, le faisant grimacer, très surpris. La banshee se dandinait, la main libre dans ses cheveux, essayant de guider Liam. Ils étaient là pour faire la fête après tout? Ils pouvaient bien prendre une pause dans leur discussion amoureuse pour danser. Elle lui indiqua que c'était un excellent moyen de séduire sa belle: la faire danser, mais pour ça, il devait déjà savoir s'y prendre.  
Le beta finit par se laisser aller au rythme entraînant du remix, rassuré par l'aisance de sa camarade qui faisait preuve de beaucoup de respect à son égard, gardant une certaine distance entre eux bien que sans jamais le lâcher, chantant à tue-tête et balançant la tête, faisant virevolter ses boucles autour de son visage. Voyant Brett arriver grâce à sa taille démesurée, elle lui indiqua de les rejoindre d'un vif signe de main, ce que le loup s'empressa de faire sur une pirouette exécutée à la perfection et posa une main sur sa taille.

\- Non mon chou, je crois pas, le réprimanda gentiment la lycéenne sur un ton badin en faisant un pas de côté. Lui, c'est parce qu'il est maladroit et qu'il a besoin qu'on lui apprenne. Pas toi! En plus, tu préfères les mecs.

\- J'aime aussi les belles femmes, éluda le loup de Satomi en mimant une moue de déception puis il s'éloigna de quelques pas, bien que non vexé.

Lydia et Liam dansèrent encore quelques minutes avec joie, le plus jeune gagnant de plus en plus confiance et se sortant Hayden de la tête le temps de se concentrer pour n'écraser les pieds de ses voisins puis ils gagnèrent enfin la banquette toujours abandonnée.

\- Qui t'en as parlé? Pour Hayden? s'enquit Liam entre deux profondes respirations, très éprouvé par cet exercice malgré son statut de loup.

\- Mason. C'est peut-être ton meilleur ami, mais il _adore_ ragoter, expliqua la banshee même si il était très bien placé pour le savoir, se retenant de ne pas rire devant sa mine mi-déconfite mi-énervée. J'ai vu la photo avec son nez... Tu l'as pas loupée!

\- C'était à l'époque où j'arrivais pas à contrôler ma colère, j'm'en veux vraiment beaucoup... Et j'essaye de me rattraper comme je peux, avoua Liam en triturant nerveusement ses mains, plein de remords sincères, étant assis tout contre elle afin qu'ils s'entendent au mieux dans ce capharnaüm. Lydia trouva cela si mignon qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui frotter l'épaule pour le rassurer et il lui jeta un regard perplexe. Ouais, elle me plaît et j'suis hyper maladroit.

\- En même temps, avec un mentor comme Scott..., commenta la lycéenne avec un regard fuyant qui voulait tout dire et fit rire le beta pour la première fois de la soirée alors qu'Hayden arrivait avec leurs commandes qu'elle posa sur la table en évitant soigneusement de le regarder. La jeune fille attendit que la serveuse reparte avec un sourire lisse purement professionnel. Liam, tu es trop sur son dos. T'es sans arrêt ici, elle doit trop flipper.

\- Je sais, j'suis infernal..., marmonna le jeune homme alors que Theo surgissait de la foule avec un sourire ravageur, parvenant enfin à s'extirper d'une horde de fans. Lydia se leva pour lui indiquer leur position qu'il repéra aussitôt. T'aurais des conseils à me donner?

\- _Moi_? S'étonna Lydia en écarquillant les yeux, prise de cours, puis elle fut rapidement attendrie et répondit alors que Theo prenait place à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste protecteur pas vraiment utile, mais qui fit bondir son cœur. J'suis pas un modèle vu l'échec de mes relations, mais je crois que tu devrais ralentir un peu. A vouloir autant bien faire, ça va être trop. Montre lui qui tu es vraiment.

\- Ecoute-là , c'est la plus maligne d'entre nous, assura Theo avant de boire une gorgée à sa bouteille de bière alors que Liam les dévisageait tour à tour, non pas à cause de leur proximité dont il se moquait bien, estimant que chacun avait bien le droit de faire ce dont il avait envie. Non, il se demandait juste si ils devaient les croire et suivre ce conseil. Ouais, j'ferais ça... Bon j'vais voir Mason. J'me pardonnerai pas qu'il ramène un loup chez lui cette nuit et j'dois l'engueuler.

Sa remarque fit rire les deux terminales alors qu'il quittait la banquette avec son verre de coca pour rejoindre son meilleur ami et ancien ennemi qui riaient à gorge déployées et buvaient sur la piste encombrée, visiblement de plus en plus proches.  
Lydia sirota une gorgée de son cocktail coloré, les paupières abaissées pour mieux se délecter de la musique qui la faisait se dandiner sur la banquette et de la chaleur du torse de Theo contre son dos. Elle devait absolument lui poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue avant de l'oublier et perdre la notion de la réalité et du devoir.  
Anxieuse, elle se tourna vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve quasiment dans ses bras, genoux contre genoux. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée pour se donner du courage et lui sourit avant de lui souffler au creux de l'oreille:

\- Je me suis souvenue que seuls les alphas pouvaient aspirer la douleur, Derek nous l'a souvent répété, comment tu as pu me le faire au commissariat et à l'hôpital? Tu n'en n'est pourtant pas un, sinon je suis sûre que tu m'l'aurais fait savoir à ta façon pour mettre toute les chances de ton côté avec moi!

Elle avait décidé d'opter pour un ton humoristique et de jouer sur son terrain afin de faire passer la pilule même si c'était une attaque vraiment brusque.

Theo ne se démonta pas, bien au contraire.

\- Les Hale sont une famille éminente chez les loups, mais ils ne connaissent pas tout, éluda le jeune homme avec son célèbre sourire en coin qui commençait à faire naître des papillons dans son ventre. Il termina sa bouteille de bière et la posa sur la table en verre, ses doigts caressant la peau nue de son épaule alors qu'il se penchait. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas un alpha et j'ai pourtant ce pouvoir, peut être est-il venu avec la puissance, j'en sais rien, mais il est bien là. Et heureusement, non?

Lydia s'empressa d'acquiescer avec un sourire empreint de gratitude, mais qui s'envola bien vite, ne voulant pas l'agacer, très partagée suite à son explication. C'était vrai, leur monde était très vaste et, bien que l'échantillon du surnaturel soit consistent et sans cesse renouvelé à Beacon Hills, il était impossible que tout y soit connu. D'un autre côté, personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un simple loup capable d'une telle prouesse et cela paraissait peu probable. Et puis quelque chose faux chez Theo depuis le début. Son explication était convaincante, mais nécessitait vérification auprès de Deaton, leur encyclopédie sur pattes.

\- Je t'abandonne deux minutes, j'ai promis à la blonde là-bas que je lui accorderai une danse sinon elle va faire de ma soirée un enfer, expliqua le brun en lui montrant une petite blonde maquillée à outrance avec une robe qui tenait plus du t-shirt puis il se leva, jouant avec ses boucles blondes vénitiennes au passage. Tu es très sexy dans cette petite robe noire.

Etait-il en train de se moquer d'elle?!

Lydia lui fit signe d'aller rejoindre sa nouvelle victime d'un signe de main évasif en faisant mine de s'en moquer, mais tous deux savaient parfaitement que c'était faux. Elle le regarda s'immerger dans la vague humaine en sirotant son verre, un sourire enjoué finissant par fleurir sur ses lèvres framboises en réaction à son compliment.

 **[Maroon 5 – Animals (Gryffin Remix)]**

La jeune femme tenta de ne pas se concentrer sur cette pimbêche qui se déhanchait contre lui, lui envoyant ses mèches d'or en plein visage, mais dû finir son verre et en recommander un, apportée par la pétillante Hayden, afin de s'apaiser. Elle demanda à la jeune serveuse de s'asseoir deux minutes histoire de discuter un peu du lycée et des garçons, évidemment. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait Liam et Mason tenter d'imiter Brett, très à l'aise sur la piste, les inhibitions commençant à voler en éclat.

Malgré tous ses efforts, la distraction du lycéen et même avec la foule agitée qui les séparaient, leurs regards se cherchaient, finirent par se croiser et se dévorèrent.  
Même si Theo dansait avec une fille qui ne cachait même pas ses intentions, il ne voyait que Lydia assise dans cet espace privé, accoudée au rebord de la banquette, les jambes croisées avec élégance, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière alors qu'elle discutait avec Hayden, le tout dans une posture à la fois raffinée et sensuelle, sa chevelure cascadant par dessus son épaule, sur sa robe noire. En vérité tout ce qu'il souhaitait depuis plusieurs jours, c'était se rapprocher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. En cet instant même, c'était avec elle et personne d'autre qu'il voulait danser, sur sa taille qu'il voulait poser ses mains afin de la coller à lui et son visage tout proche du sien. Mais il ne _devait_ pas et s'en tenir à son objectif, c'était plus sûr pour elle, comme pour lui, alors il essayait de la chasser de son esprit avec la première idiote qui croisait son chemin. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de sa silhouette parfaite et lui offrit un sourire ensorceleur.  
Peu importe la distance, ce sourire produisait toujours même effet magique. Cette fois-ci, il lui rappela également sa bienveillance à l'hôpital puis dans la cuisine de Scott, la douceur de son toucher, l'étincelle dans son regard qui s'animait lorsqu'il se pose sur elle et sa chaleur si rassurante. Lydia n'était pas stupide, elle savait très bien quel genre d'homme était Theo et que ce qu'il cachait la dévastera, mais l'alcool, la musique et leur jeu taquin aidant, elle savait aussi combien elle désirait goûter ses lèvres, voir ce que cachait ce maudit t-shirt.  
Etre avec lui, tout simplement.  
Il l'aidait à sa façon, la faisait rire même si elle faisait toujours mine de s'énerver et la faisait se sentir incroyablement belle. C'était bien plus que n'importe qui ces derniers temps.

Comme hypnotisée, elle indiqua à Hayden qu'un groupe de jeunes éméchés l'appelait, finit son deuxième verre, se leva et rejoignit la bête humaine qu'était la foule sans jamais le quitter du regard. Theo contourna la bimbo et rejoignit la banshee en la dévorant du regard, admirant ses jambes fuselées mises en valeur par sa courte robe, sa peau s'éclairant de tâches fluorescentes, sa crinière cascadant sur son décolleté. Elle enroula aussitôt ses bras autour de sa nuque en se déhanchant lentement sur le rythme du morceau, accrochant son regard au sien en se mordillant la lèvre. Incapable de résister plus longtemps, il l'attrapa par la taille et la colla à lui avec une impétuosité qui lui soutira un petit rire, imitant ses mouvements du bassin, leurs hanches s'entrechoquant délicieusement.

\- C'est qui ce flic qui attendait devant ta chambre à l'hôpital? J'arrête pas de le voir dans le coin, il a l'air à fond sur toi, chuchota le lycéen alors qu'il glissait l'une de ses mains dans le creux de ses reins.

\- Hmm jaloux? Taquina Lydia en arquant un sourcil, faisant écho à leur conversation concernant Malia où il avait essayé de jouer au malin, n'ayant pas besoin de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds grâce à ses escarpins, mais il répondit par une moue moqueuse. C'est Jordan Parrish, l'adjoint, il m'aime bien... On doit vraiment parler de lui?

\- On peut ne pas parler du tout, il y a mieux faire.

Il captura alors ses lèvres afin d'appuyer ses paroles, et ils restèrent immobiles une poignée de seconde, la musique sembla s'évanouir pour pulser dans leur sang et il n'entendit plus que le cœur de Lydia qui s'emballait dans sa poitrine pressée contre la sienne. Il sentit ses lèvres pulpeuses s'éloigner pour ensuite mieux revenir à l'attaque, comme du velours ardent, comme la caresse du feu. Ce fut même Lydia qui donna un tournant bien plus sulfureux à leur premier baiser, entrouvrant les lèvres pour laisser leurs langues se découvrirent alors qu'elle posait une main sur son ventre, la faisant glisser lentement sur ses pectoraux, le long de sa nuque, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps, tout en se déhanchant langoureusement. C'était magique, bien mieux que dans leur imagination car c'était dépasser la limite.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas à cause des autres, mais le voulaient terriblement. Pourquoi se priver le temps d'une soirée? Tout deux savait que cela finirait par arriver.

\- Les autres vont voir, je ne le veux pas. Je veux juste que ça reste _notre petit secret_ , chuchota Lydia tout contre son oreille en prononçant bien les derniers mots séparés pour produire son petit effet, avec succès remarqua-t-elle en sentant ses doigts dessiner des arabesques de plus en plus bas dans son dos puis il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'en couvrir sa mâchoire.

\- Moi non plus, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir, fit Theo avec un sourire enjôleur, presque animal, se délectant du roulement de ses hanches sous sa main alors qu'il dessinait l'arrondi de ses fesses, ce qui l'incita à en faire de même. Rassure-toi, je n'offrirai jamais la partie de mon don que je te réserve.

Il enfouit une main dans ses boucles si douces et la plaqua à l'arrière de sa tête pour approcher son visage, admirant l'étincelle de son regard émeraude voilé par le désir, puis il l'embrassa de nouveau avec une ferveur sincère.

\- Je veux pas que Liam voit ce que je compte te faire. On rentre, ordonna presque la jeune femme en tournant les talons pour récupérer ses affaires sur la banquette. Je vais payer.

\- Déjà fait.

Le loup la suivit de près, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille car ne supportant pas l'idée de ne pas la sentir contre lui et déposa quelques baisers sur sa clavicule alors qu'elle se penchait pour prendre son sac à main et sa veste cintrée crème et l'embrassa lorsqu'elle se redressa tout contre lui, sa main à présent sur son ventre.

Le couple inattendu fuit la boîte comme des voleurs sans prévenir leurs amis et s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans la voiture de la banshee. Le trajet parut atrocement long, la chaleur ne cessant d'augmenter, devenant insoutenable dans cet espace confiné car aucun ne parvenait à se contrôler, à s'embrasser avidement au moindre arrêt sur la route. C'était dangereux, mais Theo profitait d'être passager pour laisser ses doigts courir sur ses cuisses dénudées jusque sous la dentelle de sa robe tout en déposant des baisers brûlant sur sa nuque gracile, souriant contre sa peau parfumée en entendant ses soupirs voluptueux. L'excitation lui fit griller un feu rouge et patienter trop longtemps à un feu vert, trop occupée à l'embrasser et lui enlever sa veste.  
Une fois garée dans l'allée, tout alla à toute allure et Lydia se retrouva plaquée contre la porte de sa chambre, les bretelles de sa robe baissées jusqu'aux coudes alors que Theo descendait la fermeture éclair dans son dos tout en couvrant son décolleté d'une pluie de baisers enfiévrés. Il lui retira alors sa petite robe en tirant doucement dessus, se baissant à hauteur de son intimité car le tissu coinçait au niveau de ses hanches et remonta, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau veloutée enfin dévoilée, prenant garde à sa cicatrice alors qu'elle enfouissait l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
La banshee lui retira son t-shirt d'un unique geste et prit le temps d'admirer son torse aux abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, les mains nouées derrière sa nuque puis releva le regard afin de capturer le sien, pantelante. Ils se noyèrent dans les regards de l'autre, complètement hypnotisés et bien lucides. La meute n'existait plus. Le monde ne se résumait plus qu'à leurs deux corps ardents et leurs cœurs palpitants.

Ils n'avaient aucune excuse pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Ils le voulaient et prenaient le temps de s'assurer que c'était réciproque. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Theo souleva alors la jeune femme comme si elle était une plume, elle enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il la portait jusqu'au lit, une main sous ses fesses et il la jeta dessus dans un geste dénué de violence, guidé par la bête qui rugissait en lui, cela la faisant même sourire. Il grimpa alors sur la couverture soyeuse et rampa jusqu'à elle, venant couvrir son corps du sien, épousant parfaitement ses courbes.  
La banshee se redressa sur ses coudes afin de le faire basculer sur le côté et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, ses ongles manucurés s'enfonçant dans ses pectoraux, y laissant une marque. Il l'admira pendant qu'elle défaisait sa ceinture à la va-vite et la jetait sur la moquette avant de s'attaquer à la fermeture de son pantalon qui ne lui résista pas longtemps et son caleçon qui suivirent le même chemin. Son instinct animal reprit alors le dessus et son regard fiévreux s'illumina d'une curieuse lueur que saisit aussitôt la jeune fille. Il la fit rouler sur le côté tout en dégrafant son soutient gorge et l'embrassant avec fouge puis il lui retira son tanga avec empressement, manquant de le déchirer, et posa ses petits pieds aux ongles vernis de rouge sur chacune de ses épaules.

\- Tu es à moi Lydia, fit-il dans un grondement sourd en la tirant doucement vers lui par la taille avant de poser la main contre son intimité brûlante et elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, trop subjuguée pour parler, n'étant plus que volupté.

C'était tout ce que Lydia attendait d'être. Pas une lycéenne, ni une enquêtrice et encore moins une banshee. Non, elle voulait être à lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou!

Je vous reviens le coeur lourd avec la dernière partie de cette mini-fiction Thydia que j'ai adoré écrire. Ce couple a été une vraie révélation pour moi et je me sentais obligée d'écrire sur cette fin de saison 5A franchement dingue!  
Je vous rassure, je continuerai à écrire sur Lydia avec Theo, sur Lydia SANS Theo et sur TW en général parce que je suis amoureuse.

Je vous souhaite donc une excellente lecture et armez vous de courage car c'est long.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!

* * *

La nuit fut courte, mais Lydia se réveilla néanmoins à l'heure et fraîche comme un gardon grâce à l'homme qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, sa chaleur l'enveloppant bien qu'ils soient dos à dos. Beaucoup de femmes s'insultaient mentalement et fichaient le camp en se promettant de ne plus commettre cette erreur après une nuit pareille. Pas elle. Elle l'avait désiré et cela s'était encore mieux déroulé que dans ses rêves les plus débridés. Elle n'avait aucun regret si ce n'est de ne pas avoir cédé plus tôt, la situation méritait réflexion. Theo étant le suspect numéro un de la meute, ses amis risquaient de très mal accueillir ce rapprochement et carrément faire une crise cardiaque si ils en venaient à découvrir cette étreinte charnelle, surtout si on ajoutait le fait qu'elle avait adoré ça et ne comptait pas en rester là.

Alors que fallait-il faire?

Repliant ses mains entre l'oreiller et ses boucles en pagaille, la jeune femme pensa que le plus évident était de ne rien leur dire, mais il s'agissait de ces plus précieux amis et elle détestait leur mentir de la sorte. De plus, la plupart était des créatures qui pouvaient sans mal détecter ses sentiments grâce à son odeur et les battements de son cœur.

Elle sentit alors un bras puissant s'enrouler autour de sa taille nue, et Theo venir se blottir contre son dos nu. Ce simple contact fit vaciller sa méditation et le baiser dans son cou la chassa complètement. Rien ne pouvait résister à Theo... Du moins chez elle.

\- Pourquoi tu te prends déjà la tête? Demanda-t-il dans un marmonnement ensommeillé, son souffle chatouillant sa nuque. Profite de la merveille dans ton lit.

\- Tu dormais, rétorqua aussitôt la jeune femme en abaissant les paupières afin de mieux se délecter de cette agréable sensation, mais n'osant pas se retourner de peur que voir son visage déchaîne sa culpabilité.

\- Plus maintenant, ronronna Theo en flattant son ventre plat, son autre main sur sa cuisse nue, le nez enfoui dans sa chevelure. Arrête de me tourner le dos et de penser à comment agir avec les autres. Il est trop tôt pour ça et je pensais que t'aurais d'autres images à l'esprit après cette nuit.

\- Mon pauvre Theo, tu te surestimes beaucoup trop! Tu te crois vraiment si exceptionnel? Taquina la banshee en se tortillant de plaisir contre lui, son arrogance ayant le don de l'amuser et elle était bien la seule dans ce cas. Le revenant répondit que oui au creux de son oreille et cela finit par la faire céder, se retournant de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent nez-à-nez. C'était pas mal, mais j'ai connu mieux.

Theo hocha la tête en mimant une moue dédaigneuse, lisant sur ses traits qu'elle mentait, mais il trouvait son attitude à la fois amusante et attendrissante. Il l'embrassa, d'abord avec une tendresse déconcertante, puis avec une fougue qui lui collait bien plus à la peau, serrant son corps nu contre le sien. La jeune femme emmêla ses jambes aux siennes, ils se dévisagèrent longuement puis elle les entraîna sur un terrain plus joueur, glissant sa petite main entre leurs ventres pour atteindre sa virilité.  
Ils chahutèrent une dizaine de minutes en essayant de rester silencieux pour ne pas alerter la mère de Lydia qui prenait son petit-déjeuner en bas. La jeune fille finit par abandonner le lit à contre cœur pour prendre une douche et se débarrasser de l'odeur du loup qu'elle portait pourtant comme la plus exquise des fragrances.

Lorsque la rouquine ressortit de la salle de bain dans un nuage de son propre parfum, mélange de mirabelle, jasmin Sambac et patchouli, Theo était toujours étalé de tout son long au beau milieu du lit, les yeux fermés, les traits plus détendus que jamais. Cette vision l'emplit d'une bouffée de satisfaction et d'un amour déstabilisant. Il n'avait aucun rapport avec l'homme qu'ils côtoyaient chaque jour, comme si il avait enfin osé laisser tomber le masque. Il était curieux de voir comme les hommes étaient différents dans le secret de la chambre et Lydia en tirait une certaine fierté. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir dompter un animal sauvage.

\- Bouge, on va être en retard en cours! S'exclama la lycéenne en le secouant doucement par l'épaule sur son passage avant de se positionner devant son miroir de plein pied, tournant sur elle-même afin de s'examiner sous toutes les coutures dans sa petite robe évasée capucine à roses blanches. Alors on fait quoi?

\- On leur dit rien. Ils sont déjà assez sur mon dos, j'ai pas envie qu'ils t'en veuillent à cause de moi, répondit Theo qui se redressait en s'étirant langoureusement, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait aucune envie que les autres s'en prennent à elle. Que Malia, Stiles ou Kira soient exclus, ils s'en moquaient royalement. Mais elle, il fallait la préserver des intempéries du monde surnaturel. T'es magnifique dans cette robe.

\- Évidemment! minauda la jeune femme en souriant à son reflet, un poing sur la taille dans une posture de mannequin puis elle le regarda approcher dans le miroir, nu comme premier jour, feignant l'ignorance. Je suis d'accord. Ça vaut pas le coup de les perdre pour toi.

\- Arrête de faire semblant, on est seuls, fit-il remarquer en venant se coller à son dos, désignant leur reflet d'un signe de tête pour le lui rappeler, une main sur sa taille. Il vint poser l'autre sur sa cuisse pour la remonter lentement, entraînant ainsi le tissu de la robe et découvrant sa peau.

\- Toi aussi, riposta la jeune femme du tac au tac en tapant sa main avant de la dégager de sa cuisse, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire et avoir le dernier mot. Il pouvait jouer au plus malin au lycée, mais pas question de se faire marcher dessus en privé surtout après tout ce qui s'était déroulé. Dépêche-toi de te préparer, tu vas pas descendre comme ça...

Le jeune homme leva vivement les mains en l'air en signe d'abandon avec une mine contrite, déposa un baiser sur sa tempe puis gagna enfin la salle de bain qu'il prit soin de ne pas fermer à clefs.

Lydia fixa la porte de la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur le lit en pagaille, dubitative quant à la situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée. C'était déjà assez tendu sans qu'elle couche avec le grand suspect du moment, mais le fait qu'il y ait une véritable attirance était encore pire. C'était très lourd à porter sans même avoir encore affronter ses amis au lycée.  
Bien entendu, ça l'était également car la jeune femme n'avait pas réussi à s'exprimer sur ses sentiments, préférant jouer la carte de l'insouciance par peur de souffrir. Ses relations passées avec Jackson et Aiden avaient été de terribles coups durs dont elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à se remettre, elle craignait donc de s'investir sentimentalement. Et puis Theo avait une part d'obscurité démesurée qui risquait de prendre le pas tôt ou tard et de la détruire sur son passage même si il était sincère... Et de cela, elle était quasiment certaine. Son regard durant leurs ébats ne trompait pas. Il restait néanmoins un infime doute à éclaircir. De toute manière, ce n'était pas l'homme dont il fallait s'éprendre.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

* * *

\- Ça va aller Lydia. Je ne dirais rien, ne sens plus la délicieuse odeur de ton corps même si j'ai envie de le goûter encore et encore et serait très sage, souffla Theo une fois que la voiture de la banshee fut garée sur le parking du lycée qui grouillait déjà d'étudiants énergiques. Il cala deux doigts sous son menton et approcha dangereusement ses lèvres. Ils ne verront rien... De toute façon ils n'ont pas le temps pour ça, il y a plus important.

La lycéenne acquiesça d'un profond signe de tête en le dévisageant avec une ombre de sourire, relevant à peine ses grivoiseries , ne voulant pas prendre la parole de peur de donner encore plus d'importance à la situation et que cela devienne une évidence pour les autres, mais aussi pour _eux deux_.  
Elle avait instauré une certaine barrière entre eux depuis qu'il était parti se préparer, comprenant qu'elle ne sortirait pas indemne de cette relation si elle la laissait s'épanouir bien que ce soit tout ce qu'elle désirait. Il était le seul qui réussissait à la réconforter, la faire sourire, rire et qui la traitait comme une jeune femme normale. Mais cela valait-il le coup de voir son cœur se briser en milles morceau une nouvelle fois?

Elle prit une bonne inspiration en serrant délicatement sa main par automatisme, en quête de sa chaleur, avant d'ouvrir la portière. Une fois dehors, ils se consultèrent du regard comme pour se donner le feu vert, adoptèrent leurs masques de scène et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée en se tenant à distance respectable.  
Leur chemin se séparèrent une fois dans le hall noir de monde car devant se rendre à des cours différents, et Lydia fut aussitôt abordée par Liam qui avait l'air exténué. En voilà un autre qui avait passé une nuit agitée sauf qu'il ne disposait pas de maquillage pour en camoufler les marques.

\- Bonjour jeune homme! Je vois que tu as fais la fête toute la nuit, c'est pas très sérieux en plein milieu de la semaine et à ton âge, la réprimanda Lydia d'un ton taquin en le fixant sévèrement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, mais retenant un rire devant son air abattu.

\- C'est à cause de Brett et Mason, ils m'ont embarqué dans leur délire... Et puis t'étais passée où? Je t'ai cherchée partout. T'étais mon chaperon! Si t'étais restée pour me surveiller, je serais pas rentré si tard, se plaignit-il avec une mauvaise foie plutôt amusante, lui emboîtant le pas en jouant des pieds et des mains pour leur frayer un chemin, véritable garde du corps.

\- Je me suis sentie mal, je suis rentrée précipitamment, mentit-elle effrontément avec un sourire peiné bien que ses paroles aient un double-sens qui dépeignait fort bien la situation de la veille, le suivant en cherchant un livre dans son sac. Et ne te trouves pas d'excuses bidons. Si t'es resté, c'est parce que tu le voulais bien!

\- Ouais d'accord, j'avoue... Et donc c'est le gentil Theo qui t'a raccompagné et t'a soigné cette nuit? Ironisa le béta avec un large sourire qui la paralysa, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines car prise la main dans le sac avant de se ressaisir afin de ne rien laisser entrevoir. Le jeune homme abandonna le ton de l'ironie et continua dans un murmure: Lydia, j'ai l'air con, mais je le suis pas tant que ça. J'étais là hier soir, on a bien vu votre proximité. T'es parti de la boîte avec lui et il est arrivé avec toi ce matin. Déduction logique.

\- Je savais pas que tu étais capable de tenir un raisonnement si cohérent..., marmonna Lydia avec une sincère surprise avant de remarquer à sa moue agacée que ses mots étaient vexants. En même temps, il avait raison: il fallait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas comprendre si on avait assisté à toutes les scènes. Heureusement, il était le seul dans ce cas. Désolé, je suis juste pas habituée à discuter avec toi... Ne dis rien, je t'en supplie!

\- Ça m'apporte rien de le répéter et ça causera que des soucis. Ça les regarde pas de toute façon et t'as pas à te sentir coupable de tes sentiments parce qu'ils sont pas d'accord. T'as le droit de faire ce que tu veux et de prendre tes propres décisions, assura Liam avec un sourire timide, faisant preuve d'une sagesse déconcertante pour son âge et qui toucha grandement la banshee. Je dirai rien.

\- Merci Liam, chuchota la jeune femme en posant sa main sur la manche de son sweat-shirt, étonnée de trouver un allié en lui. En échange, je vais t'aider avec Hayden!

\- Parfait! J'ai vraiment foiré hier soir..., admit le béta avec un regard fuyant alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel bien que guère surprise. Il est temps qu'on fasse quelque chose pour rattraper le coup.

Lydia se remit en route en lui donnant quelques conseils sur l'attitude à adopter, les mots à avoir alors que le tout jeune homme buvait ses paroles en la suivant dans le couloir. Malgré sa nouvelle préoccupation qui tenait plus du divertissement, toutes les pensées de Lydia étaient concentrées sur Theo se trouvant quelque part dans le bâtiment, révisant sa réflexion et sa décision matinale suite aux paroles pleines de bons sens de son camarade.  
Grâce à lui, elle voyait cette relation naissante sous un nouvel œil et n'attendait que de le retrouver. Même plus que de mettre ses souvenirs au clair, poursuivre la chasse aux chimères et Jordan Parrish n'était plus qu'un visage flou dans son esprit.

* * *

 **[Gabrielle Aplin - Salvation]**

Le fameux souvenir de Lydia refit surface au moment le plus inopiné, d'une violence inouïe et terriblement angoissant qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Lorsque la jeune femme revint à elle, les premiers visages qu'elle vit furent ceux de Scott et Theo qui avait quitté le cours dès que Sydney était revenue pour les prévenir que Lydia était tombée dans les pommes et cela la rassura immédiatement.  
Sa mère ne tarda pas à arriver, très inquiète et reparti donner son cours après avoir vérifié que sa fille se portait bien, certaine qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, déjà très reconnaissante envers Theo. La banshee leur raconta son souvenir poignant impliquant la mort de sa grand-mère à Eichen House, la voix chevrotante car émue et exténuée par cette expérience. Au moins, la lecture du roman de Valack avait eut l'effet escompté et était l'une des premières à en pâtir, mais elle ne savait pas en quoi cela l'aidait à avancer dans l'enquête. Les Docteurs n'avaient, normalement, rien à voir avec l'internement et la mort tragique de Lorraine.  
La jeune femme remercia chaleureusement son alpha avant qu'il ne retourne en cours de sciences appliquées pour régler quelques détails et se retrouva seule avec Theo dans la salle de repos du personnel.

\- Tu veux rentrer te reposer? S'enquit le jeune homme qui s'assit à ses côtés, l'air vraiment préoccupé, n'osant approcher sa main de la sienne sur le bois afin de ne pas la brusquer suite à sa froideur ce matin. T'es vraiment pâle.

C'était le cas car cette réminiscence avait drainé le peu d'énergie qui lui restait car vraiment troublée. Alors oui, elle avait vraiment besoin de se reposer, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre dans un tel contexte et surtout pas maintenant qu'ils dénichaient une nouvelle chimère et que le plan fonctionnait. C'était devenu un rêve fou, un fantasme même qui pourrait se réaliser dans quelques années avec un peu de chance.  
Lydia fit non d'un signe de tête, incapable de parler car prise de nausée, le souvenir était lugubre au possible et remuait ses sentiments autant que ses entrailles. Elle franchit néanmoins la limite et vint poser ses doigts sur les siens, le regardant en biais, dans l'attente de sa réaction et de son réconfort. N'attendant que ce signe, Theo entremêla ses doigts aux siens et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux visant à lui assurer que tout irait bien. Ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas, mais l'attention était louable et mit du baume au cœur de la banshee, oubliant son amertume matinale.

\- Ça va être bizarre vu l'endroit, mais je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin, chuchota Lydia qui repensait à sa conversation avec Liam et le fait qu'elle voulait au moins arranger cela, car c'était l'unique chose sur laquelle elle avait du pouvoir et voulait profiter d'un peu de tendresse tant que c'était possible. Ce souvenir lui indiquait , que les choses n'allaient pas tarder à s'accélérer et qu'elle n'aurait bientôt plus le temps de lui parler. J'ai mis une barrière parce que j'ai peur de souffrir et d'être déçue. Tu as toujours été là pour moi depuis ton arrivée, mais en fait je te connais pas et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez toi, tu nous caches quelque chose d'énorme... Et pourtant je me suis attachée chez toi.

\- C'est normal, quiconque un peu sensé se méfierait. J'ai mes secrets, comme chacun d'entre vous, et ça influence mon comportement, mais ça veut pas dire que je suis incapable d'avoir des sentiments. J'ai juste beaucoup de mal à m'exprimer, je déteste ça même, parce que j'ai pris cher aussi et que je me protège.

La rouquine ne pouvait que comprendre sa position, adoptant ce stratagème pour la même raison et cela dénoua quelques tensions dans sa nuque.

\- C'est vrai, je vous cache des choses et j'ai une part d'ombre. Je suis beaucoup de choses Lydia, et des mauvaises en plus, mais je suis pas un enfoiré avec les filles et surtout pas avec toi, j'oserai jamais, admit Theo en serrant délicatement sa main, soutenant son regard émeraude afin de lui prouver sa sincérité tout en pensant à son alliance aux Docteurs de l'Effroi et sa vraie identité qu'il avait envie de lui révéler, mais risquaient de la faire fuir. T'as beaucoup trop souffert pour ton âge et porte un fardeau démesuré. Personne ne devrait avoir envie de te faire du mal, au contraire. Je veux te le prouver et te garder parce que je suis égoïste: t'es douce, lumineuse et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Tu allèges _mon_ fardeau et m'aides à voir les choses du bon côté.

\- Ça tombe bien, toi aussi, avoua la lycéenne dans un murmure alors que ses lèvres pulpeuses s'ourlaient d'une ombre de sourire, les yeux embués, soudainement apaisée par son discours qui la plaçait sur un piédestal. C'était si inattendu que ça en était que plus poignant. Tu viens à la maison ce soir?

Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête en se penchant par dessus la table pour l'embrasser tendrement, le cœur plus léger de s'être enfin livré sur son ressenti, avoir admis ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux, mais il avait également conscience que l'issu serait fatale. Ses secrets le rattraperaient et emporteraient Lydia la nuit de la Super Lune, mais pendant ce temps, il la garderait tout contre lui. Il emporterait sa lumière en enfer.

\- Je dois voir Stiles et Liam avant de rentrer, expliqua la banshee en se redressant avec son élégance coutumière, son regard et sa peau de porcelaine ayant retrouvé leur éclat grâce à cet instant intime. N'embête pas trop Malia et je compte sur toi pour me raconter les souvenirs des autres en rentrant.

\- Pas de problème. Garde ta robe surtout, je l'adore, fit-il en l'imitant et fermant la porte de la pièce par sécurité.

\- Je croyais que tu me préférais sans, rétorqua la rousse en approchant lentement, le sondant d'un regard pétillant.

\- Je t'aime bien avec aussi.

Sa réponse la fit rire avant qu'il l'accueille dans ses bras pour une étreinte rassurante, appuyé contre la porte close afin d'éviter qu'un intrus ne les interrompent. Lydia l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, loin de le l'ardeur et la précipitation de la veille, mais le cœur gonflé d'une joie qu'elle n'avait plus peur d'assumer, avant de s'abandonner dans ses bras, la tête reposant contre son torse et les yeux fermés, profitant de cet instant de répit. Theo posa sa joue sur le dessus de son crâne, une main enfouie dans sa crinière qu'il flattait doucement, le regard dans le vague car réfléchissant à l'avenir qui les attendait.  
Il était certain que son cœur coulerait comme une pierre, tout autant que le sien, lorsqu'il lui révélerait la raison de sa présence et sa diabolique affiliation car il n'y avait aucun monde dans lequel Lydia Martin tolérerait pareille cruauté et c'était ce qui la rendait si merveilleuse à ses yeux.

\- Tu es mon secret préféré, admit-il d'un ton enjoué une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, bien plus sereine qu'il y a quelques minutes comme si leur échange avait emporté sa peine et son épuisement.

'' _Et tu me haïras en découvrant les autres_ '' ajouta-t-il mentalement en se décalant pour la laisser partir, la regardant s'éloigner avec un mélange d'émerveillement, mais aussi de détermination, admirant sa fameuse robe capucine à fleurs puis il lui rendit son sourire éclatant. Un sourire qui le combla et lui fit croire quelques instants qu'il le méritait et n'était pas un monstre.

* * *

Lydia avait vu juste: l'apparition des souvenirs des membres de la meute avait déclenché une suite d'événements tous plus chaotiques les uns que les autres bien que ces derniers n'aient aucun lien avec les Docteurs. Entre la découverte d'Hayden en tant que chimère, celle de Parrish récupérant les cadavres de ces créatures ratées, le plan en échec au lycée pour attirer ces docteurs tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur datant de la seconde guerre mondiale, le renard en Kira prenant le dessus et la capture du nouveau couple, les deux lycéens n'avaient pas eu le temps de beaucoup se retrouver. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui leur manquait, toutes leurs pensées rivées à l'autre.  
Ils profitaient de quelques instants volés au lycée dans une salle de cours vide ou dans la salle de bain chez Scott lorsqu'ils se rassemblaient afin de s'organiser. Deux nuits seulement les avaient vu réunis dans le secret des draps de la banshee, étroitement enlacés, leurs baisers enfiévrés et leurs corps s'épousant parfaitement leur permettant d'oublier le chaos dans lequel ils baignaient.

Personne ne se doutait de rien les concernant. Liam n'avait rien dit. En revanche, les soupçons à l'encontre de Theo allaient crescendo à l'instar des sentiments de la jeune femme pour le grand suspect, mais n'osant rien dire, sachant combien cela la rendrait vulnérable et que c'était dangereux. Elle continuait néanmoins à fréquenter Parrish simplement car elle souhaitait lui venir en aide, le voyant démuni face à son pouvoir inconnu. C'était justement pour lui qu'elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque du lycée désert lorsqu'un terrible sentiment d'angoisse s'insinua en son sein concernant les Docteurs de l'Effroi et Theo.  
La véritable identité de ce dernier commençait à se dessiner dans son esprit malgré son amour grandissant un peu plus chaque jour. Le jeune homme avait la fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais rencontrer de problèmes avec les docteurs et avait trouvé les geôles de leur repère pour y sauver Liam et Hayden alors que les autres avaient échoué en dépit de leurs sens sur-développés. Il était lié à ces êtres cauchemardesques revenus d'une autre époque, cela lui paraissait évident. Toutes les preuves étaient là.

Alors que son intuition sur l'identité surnaturelle de Parrish se vérifiait en lisant une encyclopédie sur la mythologie, elle fut assaillit par le bruit d'une lutte acharnée qui se déroulerait en ce lieux dans quelques heures seulement et qui se solderait par un décès. La banshee en elle le sentait.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer, n'est-ce pas? S'enquit Theo dans son dos d'une voix froide qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, interrompant ainsi la bande-son alors que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines et elle se retourna en retenant son souffle. Elle ferma les yeux de chagrin en voyant son visage tant aimé.

Il se forçait à adopter ce ton afin de se convaincre que son plan était plus important et pour ne pas flancher devant la tristesse et la déception qu'il lisait d'ores et déjà dans son regard émeraude. Il était plus fort que ses sentiments. Il le _devait_.

\- Quelqu'un va mourir ici, le prévint-elle en imaginant quand même qu'il était là pour l'aider, même si elle savait qu'il en était fini du gentil Theo qui l'embrassait à en user ses lèvres.

\- Tu as raison et tu ne dois le dire à personne, annonça-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, d'un ton toujours très mesuré, mais lourd de menace. Jamais il ne lui avait fait si peur.

Il lui expliqua alors qu'il voulait récupérer chaque membre de la meute de Scott afin de créer la sienne et prendre la place de l'alpha. C'était là la raison de son grand retour et cela, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Pas du tout.

 **[Banks - You Should Know Where I'm Coming From]**

Lydia abaissa de nouveau les paupières, sous le choc car devinant qu'il était derrière les conflits dissociant les membres de la meute, le souffle coupé et le cœur cognant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il tentait d'échapper à cette torture, ne pouvant le supporter. Elle s'était faite prendre au piège comme une idiote parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle souffrirait en découvrant l'ombre se cachant derrière le sourire enjôleur de Theo. Elle aurait dû écouter Stiles, comme toujours, mais elle avait cru en lui, ses gestes tendres et ses regards ardents posés sur elle lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. L'aimer rendait cela encore plus terrible. Elle s'était pourtant endurcie avec le départ de Jackson et la perte d'Aidan, mais on souffrait autant que la première fois lors d'un chagrin d'amour parce que ça en était bien un, à la sauce surnaturelle propre à Beacon Hills.  
Elle savait que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre, mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir profiter de Theo encore un peu avant que ne se révèle le psychopathe.

\- Pourquoi? S'enquit la banshee dans un murmure presque étranglé car luttant contre les larmes, les yeux embués, le regard ancré au sien dans l'espoir d'y trouver un indice qui lui indiquait qu'il jouait pour tromper les Docteurs, une main posée contre son cœur affolé comme pour le retenir.

\- A toi, je peux le dire Lydia, parce que tu connais un peu plus mon histoire et tu sais ce que je ressens, commença Theo en approchant de quelques pas qui la firent reculer tout contre la table, le cœur en miettes de la voir souffrir autant par sa faute. Il ne le voulait pas, il s'était promis de ne pas la blesser et au moins s'y était-il tenu physiquement parlant, mais il avait travaillé trop dur et trop longtemps pour en arriver là. Malgré tout, elle avait tous les droits de savoir. J'ai été seul et fragile pendant très longtemps. Je n'avais que très peu d'amis. Ma sœur et mes parent sont morts dans un court laps de temps – parce que oui, Stiles avait raison à ce sujet aussi – et j'ai été livré à moi-même avec ce goût amer dans la bouche et cette horrible sensation de faiblesse. J'avais besoin de combler le vide, m'entourer de gens qui m'aimeraient et avec qui je pourrais créer une famille sur laquelle je pourrais asseoir mon nouveau pouvoir. Je voulais inverser les rôles et je le mérite vraiment. Mais voilà, t'es arrivée avec tes robes, ta crinière, ta gentillesse et t'as bien failli tout foutre en l'air!

\- Mais... Tu pouvais avoir une famille et des amis sans avoir à nous monter les uns contre les autres, à mentir et manigancer. Tu m'avais _moi_! S'écria-t-elle avec un grand geste de main désespéré bien que comprenant la base de sa soif de pouvoir, tremblant tant elle était abattue et les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent quelques instants, traversés par une lueur de stupéfaction, révélant l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui se cachait. Oui Theo, j'étais à toi, vraiment _à toi_ , même si je savais que tu cachais quelque chose comme ça et que tu travailles avec les docteurs. Pourquoi en venir jusque là et t'allier avec eux? Tu n'en avais pas besoin pour m'avoir et Scott aurait compris.

\- Sûrement, mais je veux ce pouvoir d'alpha, cette meute et de cette façon. Chacun son tour de s'amuser...

Il ne demanda pas comment elle avait deviné pour son alliance avec les Docteurs de l'Effroi car il savait combien la lycéenne était maligne et il s'étonna même qu'elle ne lui en ai pas touché deux mots auparavant. Il ne voulait plus lui parler et partir le plus loin d'elle, choqué qu'elle se soit autant attaché à lui en dépit de tout cela, se sentant prêt à céder et regagner la chaleur de ses bras et ses draps pour ne plus jamais les quitter. Si ils restaient ainsi, face à face, seuls dans cette grande bibliothèque déserte, il finirait par l'enlacer et lui demander pardon à genoux.

\- Tu vas tuer Scott?

\- Je vais faire beaucoup mieux: je vais utiliser Liam et toute sa colère pour m'en débarrasser. Le pauvre est tellement vulnérable à cause d'Hayden, ce sera trop facile, expliqua-t-il avec un petit rire tout en approchant alors qu'elle plaquait une de ses petites mains sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, sidérée par ce qu'elle entendait, le regard baissé.

\- C'est monstrueux! Mais... Tu as dit que j'avais failli tout foutre en l'air, pourquoi je n'ai rien changé alors? Tu m'as menti tout ce temps? Continua la banshee d'une voix de plus en plus faible, remarquant qu'il avait fini par s'arrêter, mais qu'elle pouvait le toucher rien qu'en tendant la main et une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil droit.

\- Non, jamais. Je peux pas te mentir Lydia, avoua Theo en essuyant sa larme du pouce d'un geste délicat qui contrastait avec ses motivations et la fit sursauter avant de fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter le sien. Je sais que tu me croiras plus maintenant, mais je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dis. T'es magnifique, un rayon de soleil qui aurait pu me sauver, mais je me suis perdu depuis longtemps. J'me suis vraiment attaché parce que t'as su voir l'homme que j'étais sous le masque et t'étais douce, peu importe ce que disais les autres et rien que pour ça, je suis vraiment désolé de te faire subir tout ça.

\- T'es désolé?! T'aurais pu me laisser tranquille avant que je tombe dans le panneau ou tout abandonner au lieu d'être _désolé_! S'écria la rousse avec un regain d'énergie et de haine farouche dégageant violemment sa main, plus énervée contre elle que lui. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, tu te rends compte?! Je t'aime alors que tu travailles avec ces malades qui font des expériences, que tu veux tuer mon ami, _ton_ ami, et que tu nous traites comme des objets et toi, t'es désolé!

Lydia écarquilla les yeux et se figea en fixant le lino, se rendant compte qu'elle venait de lui avouer ses sentiments au moment le moins opportun, et pour une fois, il fut réellement déstabilisé, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il avait élaboré un plan machiavélique pour être entouré et compenser l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais reçu, ne tardant pas à virer au délire mégalomane, alors que la femme qui l'avait fait chavirer au point d'être à deux doigts de tout abandonner, l'aimait. Lydia était amoureuse de lui. C'était ce qu'il craignait le plus.  
Sans même y réfléchir, il posa les mains sur ses joues gelées et attira brusquement son visage au sien pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Lydia retrouva aussitôt ses réflexes, répondant tout naturellement au moindre de ses gestes, et plaqua une main contre sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le cuir de sa veste tout en lui répondant ardemment. Ce baiser leur fit l'effet d'un feu d'artifice aussi merveilleux que dévastateur. Ils étaient incapables de se passer l'un de l'autre, tout était naturel et magique entre eux, et pourtant Lydia se sentait trahie et blessée comme jamais. Alors elle fondit lamentablement en larmes et rompit le baiser.

\- Je te hais, Theo! S'écria Lydia entre deux sanglots, le repoussant violemment de ses deux mains contre le torse et cela le blessa bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait en se jouant la scène dans son esprit des jours auparavant. Je suis vraiment la reine des connes!

\- Non... Tu es trop gentille, c'est tout et les sentiments ne se commandent pas, fit-il, encaissant difficilement ses mots en la regardant le contourner de quelques pas, le cœur brisé d'entendre ses sanglots, mais gardant sa mine fermée, ses paroles faisant aussi écho à ses propres sentiments.

Il savait qu'elle tenait à lui, bien entendu, mais qu'elle l'aimait, c'était impensable. Et si il avait su plus tôt ce que la jeune femme ressentait à son égard, peut-être aurait-il tout laissé tomber, mais maintenant, il était déjà allé trop loin.

Lydia fit les cents pas dans l'espoir de se calmer et voulant se tenir loin de lui sans quoi elle se jetterait de nouveau à son cou pour l'embrasser. De plus, une tonne de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, mêlées aux informations effroyables qu'il lui donnait et il était difficile de faire le tri.  
Elle avait toujours pensé qu'on ne connaissait pas vraiment un homme tant qu'on n'avait pas couché avec lui car c'était l'instant où il était le plus vulnérable, ce qui lui avait en effet permis de se rendre compte qu'il était sincère à son égard. Son affection était réelle, elle ne pouvait pas remettre ça en question tout compte fait. Cela lui avait également permis de comprendre quelque chose sur son identité.

\- Tu n'es pas un loup, n'est-ce pas? J'ai vu un reflet particulier, argenté, dans ton regard pendant qu'on couchait ensemble... Tu n'es même pas une créature surnaturelle au sens propre du terme. Tu es une chimère, toi aussi.

\- En effet. Je suis mi-loup mi-coyote, la première expérience réussie des docteurs. Ça n'a pas été très agréable sur le coup et ils sont pas vraiment sympathiques, mais c'est grâce à eux que je peux prendre ma revanche. Ils ont tué mes parents, mais ils m'ont sauvé la vie, raconta le lycéen qui se permettait de nouveau de la rejoindre, le regard voilé en se souvenant des opérations qu'il avait subi pour devenir la créature unique, féroce, mais imparfaite qu'il était aujourd'hui. T'as découvert tous mes secrets, et tu t'es quand même laissé prendre au piège. Comment?

 **[Banks - Under The Table]**

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard et cela l'intimida malgré ses yeux rouges, bouffies et les larmes qui continuaient à dévaler ses joues, devant admettre que son commentaire était déplacé. D'autant plus que c'était son cas également. Oui, c'était réciproque. Lui aussi avait cédé à cette faiblesse qu'était l'amour, il le savait car était la seule personne qui savait tout de lui, mais jamais, ô grand jamais il ne l'avouerait.  
C'était son unique faiblesse et personne ne devait savoir car cela deviendrait une arme contre lui.

\- Theo, je connais tout de toi et tu sais que je t'empêcherai d'arriver au bout de ton plan et je ne laisserai pas Scott et Liam s'entre-tuer... Que comptes-tu faire de moi maintenant qu'on en est là? Demanda Lydia en relevant le menton bien haut, mais appréhendant sa réponse, sachant pertinemment que cela finirait mal. Si tu essayes de me tuer, je me défendrai.

La chimère avança lentement dans sa direction, ses yeux devenant jaunes, luisant dans l'obscurité grandissante, tandis qu'elle se raidissait, ses poings serrés reposant contre ses cuisses nues prêts à frapper bien qu'elle n'en ait pas la moindre envie.  
Il s'arrêta une fois devant elle, si proche que leurs mains se frôlaient, quasiment poitrine contre poitrine et seules leurs respirations perturbaient le silence du lieu.

\- J'ai juré que je lèverai jamais la main sur toi et j'ai aucune envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit, fit Theo dans un chuchotement en ancrant son regard au sien, approchant son visage jusqu'à ce que son souffle chatouille sa joue et vit que cela la faisait tressaillir malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ici? Qu'est-c'que tu attends de moi? Continua la banshee qui n'osait plus bouger de peur que le moindre de ses gestes trahissent son bouillonnement, cette proximité devenant insoutenable.

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour m'indiquer où se trouve le nemeton et j'ai pas envie de voler l'information dans ta tête, alors aide-moi s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il quasiment en posant sa main sur sa joue si lisse, surtout car il ne voulait pas user de son pouvoir sur elle et atteindre son cerveau dans l'opération.

Lydia lui indiqua aussitôt où trouver la souche du bosquet des druides, comme hypnotisée par son regard, n'ayant de toute manière jamais pu lui résister même si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû et que cela causerait bien des problèmes. Elle n'avait plus envie de s'opposer à lui.  
Malgré l'horreur qu'il lui exposait, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer et cela la faisait se sentir terriblement coupable. Il menaçait la meute, _sa_ meute, était un monstre sans scrupule, mais elle l'aimait quand même. La haine et l'amour se livraient une bataille féroce dans son esprit, l'un tenant de prendre le dessus afin d'agir en conséquence.  
Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit si difficile?

\- Merci infiniment... Maintenant ne te préoccupe plus de ça, oublie ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Ce sera plus facile pour toi vu ce qu'il va se passé cette nuit, lui indiqua le jeune homme en faisant courir ses doigts le long de sa joue puis enfouissant sa main dans sa crinière. Il appuya son front contre le sien et ferma les paupières, désespéré. Elle ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire même si elle finirait par le découvrir. Pars, Lydia, reste enfermée chez toi cette nuit et oublie.

\- Je te hais, mais je peux pas faire ça. Je peux pas oublier, se lamenta Lydia qui ne put s'empêcher de se presser contre son corps avant de se mettre à sangloter en silence, prenant bien conscience que c'était la fin de cette idylle et qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre des horreurs qu'il assumerait, bien au-delà de ce qu'il lui avait déjà raconté.

\- Je ne suis pas un homme pour toi Lydia.

Mais elle était la femme faite pour lui.

La banshee n'était pas en état de répondre, mais de toute façon, son cœur lui soufflait que c'était faux parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Dans le fond, elle savait qu'il était trop dangereux malgré la bienveillance et la douceur qu'il dissimulait à la perfection.  
Contre toute attente, elle captura ses lèvres avec une douceur infinie et à plusieurs reprises, les yeux fermées, comme si elle essayait de s'imprégner de la saveur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa peau, ses souvenirs partagés dansant derrière ses paupières. Theo en profita, l'étreignant avec force comme si il souhaitait qu'elle se fonde en lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte et l'abandonne à sa noirceur, mais c'était le chemin qu'il s'était choisi afin de ne pas la souiller au passage.

\- Quoique tu dises et que tu fasses, il y a cette lumière en toi, moi je le sais.

Son commentaire lui noua la gorge, ignorant qu'il avait cela en lui, mais devinant que c'était elle qui l'avait fait ressortir puis il admira son visage baigné de larmes de chagrin, mais aussi de rage, essayant de l'imprimer dans son esprit. Ce n'était pourtant pas utile, il connaissait déjà ses traits et ses courbes par cœur, il pouvait les redessiner dans son sommeil, se la représentant avec ébahissement dès le premier jour.

\- Au revoir Lydia.

La banshee lui adressa un sourire sardonique, l'embrassa une dernière fois, longuement, le temps qu'ils se rappellent des moindres détails de cette histoire, lui souffla un '' _je t'aime_ '' interdit qui leur avait coûté très cher, puis elle quitta la bibliothèque en silence, la tête haute.  
Theo la regarda s'éloigner, les bras ballants alors que son esprit criait ''Je _t'aime Lydia. Je t'aime comme personne parce que tu as fais ressortir le meilleur en moi, tu as su voir ce que même moi j'ignorais._ '' et curieusement, la jeune femme s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille dans sa direction, comme si ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard chargé d'émotions et de souvenirs puis la jeune femme disparut, l'abandonnant dans cette immense pièce lugubre, froide et vide. Exactement comme Theo se sentait à présent qu'elle était partie.

Il poussa un hurlement de rage et d'affliction que même Lydia entendit depuis le bout du couloir et son cœur se glaça, puis il brisa une table de travail d'un simple coup de poing alors que la banshee cédait de nouveau aux larmes. Elle tenta de contacter Liam et Scott afin de les prévenir, en vain, et laissa des messages paniqués sur leurs répondeurs tout en sortant du lycée. Elle se figea devant les grandes portes et leva les yeux sur le ciel voilé où les étoiles brillaient malgré tout comme des diamants et où la lune, énorme, trônait, alors que Theo en faisait de même à la bibliothèque, leurs deux cœurs battant à l'unisson malgré cette rupture. Chacun était rassurés de savoir que l'être aimé se trouvait quelque part sous le même ciel et avec l'intime conviction qu'ils appartenaient à l'autre malgré tout.

Son premier amour fuyait parce que le monstre en lui était plus fort que l'homme, mais au moins lui avait-elle appris à faire preuve de clémence et de la bonté qui sommeillait bien profondément en lui, ce qui lui permettait de s'en sortir vivante. C'était tout ce que Theo souhaitait même si cela signifiait la voir s'éloigner. Cette nuit, il aurait sa meute pour combler un peu le vide qu'elle venait de laisser.

* * *

Saving Grace est donc terminé.  
Lydia ne termine pas à Eichen House et Theo se constitue sa meute avec les chimères ratées, comme à la fin de la 5A. A vous d'imaginer la suite pour mes bébés.


	4. Chapter 4

Joyeux anniversaire ma Titiiii, cette petite suite alternative est ton cadeau d'anniversaire et merci pour tes reviews! Du coup je décide d'en faire profiter tout le monde.

Merci également à tous les lecteurs, je sais qu'il y en a malgré tout et je vous suis reconnaissante ;)

Attention, le chapitre précédent est bien la fin de cette histoire Lydia/Theo, ce chapitre n'est qu'un cadeau que, dans le fond, j'avais vraiment très envie d'écrire... Bon, en fait, choisissez la fin qui vous plaît même si je veux m'arrêter sur une note triste! J'insiste! Mais... J'ai été inspirée par ma propre expérience et celle d'une proche (forcément quand on en vient à l'amour... je vous rassure, je ne me balade pas avec une bande de chimères aha) donc ça me tient un peu cœur et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et surtout toi ma Titi!

La chanson est en gras, et celle-ci, j'y tiens énormément, alors pas question de la louper!

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!

* * *

Déjà deux semaines depuis que Theo et Lydia s'étaient éloignés à la bibliothèque durant la nuit de la Super Lune, que la chimère avait créé sa meute qui faisait des ravages au lycée et que Liam et Scott avaient manqué de s'entre-tuer. Pour la plupart des gens, deux semaines dans une année, ce n'était qu'un grain de sable dans le désert, surtout au lycée où le temps était censé passer vite avec les études et les sorties entre amis, mais la plupart des gens n'étaient pas des créatures surnaturelles qui étaient forcés de se séparer car étant ennemis.

Lydia n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, traînant les pieds dans les couloirs bondés du lycée, et distribuant de larges sourires hypocrites à ses connaissances, enfilant une jolie robe et se pomponnant avec soin parce que c'était ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Faire semblant, c'était son rôle de prédilection par la force des choses.  
On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait de l'entraînement avec le départ de Jackson, son premier amour, et la mort d'Aidan, le jumeau diabolique pour qui elle avait fini par craquer, mais ce n'était jamais aisé d'oublier. Surtout quand l'objet de sa passion, celui qu'elle imaginait encore allongé dans son lit, évoluait dans le même environnement, respirait le même air sans jamais lui adresser le moindre regard. Après tout, il avait sa pâle imitation d'amis à présent, et c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait chassée, pourquoi lui prêterait-il donc attention?  
Alors elle se contentait de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé en espérant que le temps guérirait sa blessure, chaque jour pourtant un peu plus grande, n'osant pas croire un seul instant que c'était pour la protéger, motivé par l'affection. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au personnage. Certes, dans l'intimité, il avait été adorable avec elle, pour finalement se révéler être un monstre qui était venu diviser pour mieux régner. Pour autant qu'elle sache, la séduire n'était qu'une partie du plan. Il ne lui avait jamais dit le contraire, même si certaines de ses paroles tendaient à prouver le contraire.

Liam souffrait autant qu'elle à cause de la mort d'Hayden qu'il lui sembla perdre une seconde fois lorsqu'elle revint aux côtés de Theo, métamorphosée, maintenant vindicative et aguicheuse. Alors lui et Lydia s'épaulaient dans cette épreuve et c'était bien l'unique chose qu'ils pouvaient supporter. Les autres étaient trop préoccupés par leurs propres luttes internes et à trouver un plan, encore, mais chacun de son côté. La meute n'était plus. Theo avait exécuté son plan à la perfection, il pouvait être fier de lui.

Mais il ne l'était pas.

Oh bien sûr, son sentiment de puissance sur ces pauvres chimères était grisant et il était enfin entouré, mais ce n'était qu'une partie du Graal qu'il cherchait avec tant d'avidité. Le vide était toujours là, encore plus grand qu'avant, comme une bête le dévorant de l'intérieur et qu'il essayait de nourrir par le sang. Ce vide était démesuré car il avait perdu la seule personne qui voyait l'homme en lui et non pas un chef cruel et tout puissant. Rien ne pourrait jamais combler cela. Rien ni personne.  
Après tout, Theo était un être humain comme un autre malgré son passé et ses croyances: il était capable d'amour et en avait besoin en retour. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela lui arrive un jour, façonné et endurci par les aléas de la vie qui ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux. Peut être venait-il tout simplement de comprendre ce dont il avait vraiment besoin pour oublier son passé nébuleux.  
Il appréciait sa meute qu'il formait à son image et semer la terreur à Beacon Hills sans trop avoir les docteurs sur le dos, sincèrement, mais il lui manquait sa banshee pour s'épanouir.

Il ne posait jamais le regard sur elle, faisait comme si plus rien n'importait, mais il l'écoutait attentivement au lycée et profitait du parfum qu'elle laissait dans sillage. Il était toujours à la recherche du battement de son cœur et sa voix, peu importe qu'il soit en cours ou en train de dresser ses chimères un peu trop indisciplinées. Malheureusement, il n'entendait plus son rire cristallin, bien trop souvent remplacé par des murmures étranglés échangés avec Liam et des sanglots discrets. Mais la plupart du temps, tout ce qu'il récoltait, c'était le silence. Parce que malgré toute l'agitation autour de lui et la présence d'Hayden, Tracy, Corey et Tobias, il était seul.

La chimère avait beau passer son temps avec eux, à les éduquer, rouler des muscles, faire la fête et répondre aux flirts de Tracy sans grand enthousiasme, être entouré au lycée, il se sentait terriblement seul et le pire, c'était le soir. Parce qu'il n'avait rien pour se distraire et court-circuiter ses pensées, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, se retournant sous ses draps, hanté par l'image de la banshee qui, il y a encore quelques jours, se réfugiait dans ses bras pour un peu de réconfort, dormait pressée tout contre lui, était en quête de sa chaleur ou lui souriait, tout simplement. Même si elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez lui, il la voyait sans mal enfiler une petite robe à toute vitesse en bavassant, rentrer dans la pièce et lui offrir une étreinte chaleureuse, ou allonger à ses côtés à le dévisager avec un sourire mutin. Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, sa chevelure chatouiller son torse, son parfum sur son oreiller, ses petites mains pressées dans son dos, sa peau frotter délicieusement contre la sienne et la douceur de ses baisers ardents. Il entendait même les battements de son cœur qui peuplaient le silence et cela le rendait fou.

Mais ce n'était que de douloureux souvenirs devenus son châtiment.

Parfois, il se demandait même si il n'avait pas commis une erreur et si il n'allait pas tout envoyer balader. Parc qu'à quoi bon jouer l'homme heureux avec ce qu'il avait et qu'il pensait suffisant alors que ce qu'il convoitait vraiment était à porter de main?

Ce matin-là, le ciel était morose, empli de nuages lourds de pluie, à l'image de l'humeur de Lydia et Theo. Ce dernier décida qu'il était grand temps d'apaiser sa peine et donc de l'aborder, la piégeant au détour d'un couloir noir de monde pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe, paré d'un grand sourire qui ne lui fit aucun effet. La rouquine sursauta en entendant sa voix tinter à ses oreilles, n'imaginant plus l'entendre en dehors de son esprit, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme si un fantôme lui parlait puis ses traits se durcirent, se contentant de lui souffler un'' _Dégage_ '' acide en le contournant.

Pas question de lui montrer l'étendue de son chagrin.  
Jamais elle n'avait montré son ressenti et cela n'allait sûrement pas changer pour ses beaux yeux surtout puisqu'il en était à l'origine. C'était sa faiblesse et elle comptait bien la garder précieusement.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de voir sa réaction et s'éloigna au pas de charge pour se réfugier dans les toilettes des femmes et claquer la porte de la cabine dans son dos, le souffle coupé, mais elle tint bon et ne pleura pas. Et bien sûr, Theo entendit tout, immobile dans le couloir, la tête baissée, se faisant bousculer par des adolescents pressés qu'il ne prenait même pas en considération. Il entendit surtout son cœur affolé cogner contre sa poitrine qui la trahissait, le ramenant à ses longues nuits d'insomnie où il perdait la tête.  
Bien sûr, il comprenait sa réaction, c'est lui qui lui avait demandé de partir même si il n'avait pas eu grand besoin de la forcer tant elle était dégoûtée par son double-jeu, en venant à le haïr. Non, vraiment, il la comprenait et c'était difficile à supporter.

Il savait parfaitement que, malgré tout cela, ses sentiments étaient toujours là et une nouvelle idée commença à germer dans son esprit en ébullition.

* * *

Le ciel s'était obscurci dès leur sortie du lycée, formant comme un couvercle de plomb à cette ville déjà fort peu engageant, avançant la nuit de quelques heures et obligeant les gens à se mettre à l'abri chez eux. Tous, sauf Theo garé devant l'établissement qui avait lâché un peu de leste à son intenable meute, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

C'était complètement absurde: il s'était mis tout le monde à dos pour prendre sa revanche tant attendue, dépassant les limites sans s'attacher à personne, mais il s'apprêtait à aller à l'encontre de ses principes. Il s'était toujours promis de ne jamais s'attacher à quiconque afin que cela ne devienne pas un obstacle à son plan, mais cela lui était tombé dessus par hasard. Et c'était bien pour cela que cela s'appelait le coup de foudre. Alors il s'était débarrassé de son fameux obstacle... A grand regret. Maintenant, il comptait bien la récupérer.

La pluie commença à tomber drue dès qu'il mit le contact comme pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la maison de la banshee, mais il tint bon, se moquant de la prudence en conduisant à toute allure afin de la retrouver au plus vite. Il s'en voulait tellement de s'être privé de sa présence alors qu'elle l'aimait en dépit de ses agissements et, par dessus tout, de lui avoir fait du mal. Les autres membres étaient séparés les uns des autres, abattus, mais Lydia, elle, n'était plus qu'un zombie. Et à cela, il y pouvait y remédier. Il le voulait.  
Que les autres se soient déchirés et se renferment, tant mieux, cela ne lui posait pas le moindre problème, mais il ne laisserait pas la jeune femme dépérir au fond du gouffre où il l'avait jeté à cause de l'égoïsme du monstre en lui.

La chimère courut sous la pluie, les gouttes coulant sur le cuir de sa veste, se moquant bien de quoi il avait l'air et frappa à l'imposante porte d'entrée blanche du domicile des Martin. Lydia lui ouvrit quasiment aussitôt, serrant un gilet rose pelucheux par-dessus sa courte et ample robe noire à fleurs qui ne la protégeait guère du froid qui s'engouffra avec violence dans sa demeure. Il la trouva absolument radieuse et cela le conforta dans son idée.

La lycéenne se paralysa en le voyant sur le pas de sa porte, magnifique bien que trempé jusqu'aux os car à présent il pleuvait à torrent et son image ternie par ses actions, et, l'espace d'un claquement de doigt, elle flancha face à cette vision. Elle se ressaisit alors et s'apprêta à refermer la porte avec un froncement de sourcils, mais Theo l'empêcha à l'aide d'une main seulement, bien déterminé à s'imposer. Encore une fois. Elle le rendait bien assez fou sans avoir à essuyer un nouveau rejet de sa part.

\- Qu'est-c'que tu me veux?! Siffla la rouquine qui abdiquait, ne pouvant pas lutter contre sa force, les bras sévèrement croisés sur la poitrine et le toisant avec amertume bien qu'il soit très difficile de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Au moins en était-elle capable, et cela était une sacrée victoire bien que fort déstabilisant. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé directement depuis la scène de la bibliothèque et cela chamboulait toute sa volonté de fer.

\- Lydia, j'ai besoin de te voir et te parler, admit Theo du tac au tac, préférant jouer carte sur table dans l'espoir qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il ressentait, elle qui ne pouvait ni entendre ni sentir à sa façon. Il retira sa main de la porte et recula d'un pas afin de paraître moins menaçant.

\- Et pourquoi ça? Ta petite famille de dégénérés te suffit pas finalement? Piqua la rousse avec une acidité qu'il intercepta avec un petit rictus, outrée qu'il lui dise une chose pareille après son discours. En tout cas, elle avait appuyé là où cela faisait mal. Maligne la banshee. T'as pas assez de monde dans ta cour donc tu veux la compléter avec la gentille petite Lydia?  
 **  
[Bastille ft. Gabrielle Aplin - Dreams]**

Theo garda le silence en soutenant son regard, impassible, mais recevant chacun de ses mots comme un coup de poing dans le ventre, attendant qu'elle vide son sac et en profitant pour rassembler tout son courage. Il se sentait prêt à lui admettre combien il souffrait lui aussi, la pluie semblant avoir emporté avec elle ses faux-semblants et sa cruauté.

\- Tu vas m'rire au nez vu notre dernière discussion, mais... Cette victoire n'a aucune saveur sans toi. C'était eux ou toi vu que je pouvais pas te garder après ce que j'ai fais à ta meute, et j'ai choisi les chimères. J'pensais que créer ma meute que je pouvais modeler comme je voulais m'apporterait tout ce que j'attendais, comblerait le vide, mais en fait pas du tout et maintenant j'me sens vide et seul même si ils sont là et que j'ai plus de pouvoir.

\- On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie! T'as préféré prendre le pouvoir, donc t'as perdu l'amour, c'est bien fait pour toi! Gronda la jeune femme alors que le tonnerre éclatait à proximité, véritable reflet de la tension entre eux, puis l'éclair zébra le ciel de plomb, les déconcentrant quelques secondes. Elle était certes furieuse qu'il se présente la fleur au fusil à sa porte alors que c'était lui qui l'avait rejetée, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craquer sous son regard de braise et ses paroles. T'as fait le mauvais choix, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise à part qu'il fallait réfléchir. Apparemment, c'est pas dans tes cordes... et maintenant te revoilà parce que t'as perdu ce qu'il te fallait réellement, quel dommage!

\- T'as raison, j'ai fais le mauvais choix et quand je vois comment tu souffres, je regrette encore plus, admit la chimère en levant légèrement les mains dans un geste démuni, la revoyant si pâle dans les couloirs du lycée et il constata qu'elle se sentait prise la main dans le sac. Elle écarquilla les yeux et esquissa un geste de recul, mais ne referma pourtant pas la porte, le tonnerre se déchaînant et la pluie inondant la chaussée. Je ne suis pas venu juste pour te dire que je m'étais planté et que je voulais te récupérer sans te demander ton avis. T'as le droit de savoir que je regrette de t'avoir laissé partir, pas juste parce que je suis pas satisfait avec ma meute.

\- Attends, attends! Petite rectification: tu m'as laissé partir certes, mais je n'accepterai jamais de rester après ce que t'as fais à Scott, Stiles, Liam et Malia. T'en as peut être rien à faire, mais eux aussi, ils souffrent à cause de toi! Défendit la banshee en agitant la main comme si ils se trouvaient à leurs côtés, trouvant un moyen pour ne pas céder.

\- Oui, j'm'en fous. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est _toi_. Ça fait que deux semaines que je te vois déprimée, si différente de la fille que tu es d'habitude, pétillante et souriante, avec des cernes et qui ne parle à personne. Je t'entends parfois pleurer quand tu te crois à l'abri dans une salle. Ça fait deux semaines que j'arrive pas à dormir parce que j'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête. Je peux te voir à côté de moi ou en train de te maquiller avec un petit sourire. Je peux même t'entendre me parler et les battements de ton cœur et tout ça, ça me rend complètement dingue. Tu me manques, Lydia.

Et la jeune femme ne pouvait pas prétendre que ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle ne pouvait même pas mentir pour se défendre puisqu'il entendait tout et savait combien cette séparation lui causait du chagrin. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas très juste. Elle qui gérait d'habitude des voix et autres bruits étouffés dans son esprit et des cadavres avec brio, se retrouvait bien incapable de contrôler ce qui lui arrivait, une simple histoire d'amour. Ses sentiments étaient bien trop forts pour cela et il était bien connu qu'ils poussaient à faire des bêtises.

Ce que Lydia fit, trop heureuse de pouvoir mettre fin à son calvaire et celui de Theo à la fois. Même si elle le détestait, elle haïssait tout autant le voir dans cet état.

La banshee sortit enfin sur le porche et l'embrassa fougueusement, jetant ses bras autour de son cou, se pressant contre son torse puissant et se moquant bien d'être aussi trempée que lui. Elle voulait juste le sentir contre elle, son pilier, le savoir si loin d'elle bien que si proche avait été une torture. Le tonnerre gronda tout autour, faisant trembler le sol sous leurs pieds, à moins que ce ne soit que l'effet de leur baiser électrique et de leurs retrouvailles. Oui, cela leur faisait le même effet que l'orage: tumultueux, fascinant, mais magique.

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre de toute manière?

Gelée et souhaitant profiter entièrement de lui à l'abri des regards indiscrets ainsi que dans un cadre plus confortable, elle rompit le baiser et entremêla ses doigts afin de l'entraîner dans le hall d'entrée sans jamais le quitter du regard, éblouie.

Elle eut à peine le temps de claquer la porte derrière lui qu'il captura de nouveau ses lèvres avec avidité, tenant fermement sa petite main dans la sienne et l'autre tenant fermement sa taille. C'était sa façon de lui prouvait combien il tenait à elle. Ils échangèrent quelques longs baisers avant de s'interrompre et qu'il ne l'interroge du regard. La situation était en train de dégénérer – pour son plus grand bonheur – et il n'avait pas envie que se soit pour être séparés dès le lendemain matin et qu'elle se rende compte que ce n'était qu'une erreur. Encore une.

\- Je t'aime plus que je ne te hais, avoua Lydia en guise de réponse, un peu gênée d l'admettre car sachant combien c'était injuste pour ses amis. Et puis son regard ardent braqué sur elle et le respect dont il faisait preuve la troublaient.

Quant à Theo, son explication le combla plus qu'il ne l'admettait et il lui sembla enfin que sa vie s'animait et reprenait des couleurs.

La banshee se débarrassa de son gilet d'un mouvement d'épaules, le faisant tomber sur le tapis moelleux puis retira lentement sa robe avec des gestes élégants tandis qu'il la dévorait du regard, ne parvenant pas à croire à quel point elle était belle et qu'il la retrouvait en dépit des horreurs qu'il avait perpétrés contre ses proches. Tout autour le monde chavirait, seule restait la pluie battant les vitres, formant comme une musique à cette scène.  
Une fois en sous-vêtements de satin bordeaux ornementés de dentelle noire, elle le rejoignit, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans le tapis, et lui enleva sa veste trempée avant de l'embrasser avec une douceur qui le fit fondre. Il ne s'était jamais senti à la fois si faible et si puissant qu'avec elle. C'était la sensation qu'il avait toujours cherché.

Theo la souleva de terre comme une princesse et avança à l'aveuglette car trop occupé à la couvrir d'une pluie de baisers, n'épargnant ni ses lèvres, sa mâchoire, ses tempes et son cou tout en caressant la peau exposée comme une offrande. Ses soupirs de satisfaction à son oreille, biens réels cette fois, étaient la plus douce des mélodies, même pour le monstre en lui et sa cruauté fondait comme neige au soleil.  
Il l'assit sur la table de la salle à manger et recula un peu pour la contempler, véritable reine à la crinière lumineuse trônant avec allure et raffinement malgré sa petite tenue. Lydia pencha la tête sur le côté en le dévisageant, se demandant comme un tel scélérat pouvait être capable de regarder quelqu'un avec autant d'ébahissement et d'amour. C'était absurde, mais très flatteur car elle était la seule qui en profitait.

Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent d'un sourire rêveur qui firent naître des papillons dans le ventre de la jeune femme, oubliant tout ce qu'il avait pu faire auparavant bien qu'elle y penserait demain à coup sûr, puis il fit un pas dans sa direction, venant se placer entre ses cuisses. Elle enroula aussitôt ses jambes autour de sa taille et le regarda retirer son t-shirt en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure puis elle s'empressa de couvrir son torse nu de baisers brûlants.  
Son désir impétueux et réprimé depuis tout ce temps prit le dessus et il allongea la banshee sur la table avec un grognement. Auparavant, cela lui aurait fait peur , mais cette fois, cela ne faisait que l'enflammer encore plus, ses ongles plantés dans son dos alors qu'il dégrafait son soutien-gorge.

Theo lui avait tant manqué bien que lui ayant arraché le cœur, qu'elle ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre. Elle savait que c'était stupide, mais elle l'aimait, et le retrouver était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Et c'était réciproque. Theo n'avait que faire de sa meute de chimères infernales, il n'avait besoin que de Lydia. Même si cette étreinte n'était qu'éphémère, il avait au moins l'agréable certitude qu'elle l'aimait encore et cela l'aiderait à tenir le coup. C'était la réalisation d'un rêve qu'il n'imaginait pourtant pas faire un jour.

* * *

Le couple était allongé dans le sofa du salon tout éclairé, protégés du froid par le plaid plié dans une armoire, une pluie diluvienne tombant toujours au dehors et le vent soufflait rudement dans la nuit noire, giflant les vitres. Ils étaient étroitement enlacés, enfin apaisés, un sourire béat jusqu'aux oreilles et n'osaient prendre la parole de peur de briser cette sérénité retrouvée.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, chuchota finalement Theo en flattant la chevelure de Lydia, sa tête reposant contre son torse nu, ne pouvant retenir un petit sourire devant sa mine épanouie. Il était trop heureux de voir ses souvenirs le hantant reprendre vie même si il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça.

\- Je le sais... T'as choisi ce que tu pensais être le mieux pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant? S'enquit la lycéenne dans un murmure avec appréhension en dessinant des arabesques sur ses pectoraux, redoutant sa réponse. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter une nouvelle séparation et devoir de nouveau abandonner cette paix. Une fois c'était déjà trop. Tu vas retourner avec Hayden, Tracy, Corey et Tobias?

Il répondit que oui d'un signe de tête en fixant le plafond, en prise avec ses réflexions et cela donna l'impression à Lydia qu'une main de glace se refermait sur son cœur. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule afin de ne pas avoir à affronter son regard, les paupières abaissées comme pour oublier.

\- Je vais les rejoindre, il faut que tu rejoignes la tienne aussi, même si elle est totalement dispersée. Ils ont tous besoin de se retrouver et tu ne dois pas leur tourner le dos à cause de moi... Mais je veux que tu restes à mes côtés

Rester avec sa propre famille tout en côtoyant l'autre et le garder près de son cœur était incompatible. Lydia savait qu'il avait raison: elle devait regagner la meute de Scott et essayer de les ressouder tout en souhaitant tout près, mais elle ne voyait pas comment cela était possible, sur le long terme tout du moins. Cela valait pourtant le coup d'essayer.

\- Comment tu veux faire? Tu sais très bien que j'ai cette haine envers toi et je cautionnerai jamais ce que t'as fais et compte faire de ta meute et pourtant...

\- Et pourtant je te manque hein? Fit-il avec un petit rire avant de déposer quelques baisers papillons dans son cou gracile.

\- T'es infernal, marmonna la jeune femme en lui envoyant un coup de coude gentillet dans les cotes avec un sourire en coin, ravie de retrouver le chenapan qui lui plaisait tant. Elle préférait largement cela au calculateur froid qu'il était au fond, même si l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Sois sérieux s'il te plaît.

\- Je le suis toujours et je veux vraiment qu'on rejoigne chacun notre meute tout en continuant à se voir! S'exclama la chimère alors qu'elle se redressait, le bout de ses cheveux venant lui chatouiller le bout du nez. Il lui caressa l'épaule avant qu'elle ne se lève d'un bond agile et disparaisse dans l'entrée. Il attendit qu'elle revienne, ayant remis sa petite robe, et continua: Faut se rendre à l'évidence, on est trop malheureux l'un sans l'autre. Tu es ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin et je veux pas me passer de toi, surtout maintenant que je sais que c'est réciproque.

\- Theo, tu sais qu'on peut pas faire ça dans le dos des autres, ils vont finir par se rendre compte parce qu'ils vont entendre des murmures interdits ou saisir un regard insistant et ça va être l'horreur..., rétorqua Lydia qui s'arrêta pour l'admirer assis dans le canapé puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine américaine, son estomac criant famine. Elle n'osait pas admettre de vive voix qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de lui. De toute manière, il le savait très bien. Enfin plus que maintenant, je veux dire.

\- Tu te sens vraiment capable de continuer comme ça? Regarde ce que ça a donné sur deux semaines. J'ai failli perdre la tête et maintenant je sais que c'est toi qu'il me faut vraiment donc je suis prêt à supporter une relation cachée, mais seulement si tu es d'accord, expliqua Theo avec détermination bien que sachant que c'était dangereux, la suivant d'un regard admiratif bien qu'elle ne fasse rien de particulier.

Tout ce qu'elle faisait était magnifique à ses yeux.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée. Entre nos meutes respectives et les docteurs, c'est vraiment hasardeux, protesta la lycéenne bien que sans grande conviction, remplissant une casserole d'eau qu'elle vint poser sur les plaques. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque si je suis la seule à être amoureuse.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je reviendrai même après avoir brisé la meute et que je me livrerai si je ne ressentais rien? Tu vas me dire que je peux jouer la comédie pour pouvoir profiter de toi, mais détrompe-toi Lydia, assura le jeune homme qui passa son t-shirt avant de la rejoindre au comptoir de la cuisine. Tu commences à me connaître maintenant, tu sais que j'arrive pas à m'exprimer, mais ça veut pas dire que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi. Il faudra juste que tu attendes pour entendre les mots que tu veux.

Lydia se contenta de hocher la tête alors qu'un sourire s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, conquise par ses mots car sachant pertinemment qu'il disait vrai. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux spaghettis en train de bouillir puis se laissa embrasser avec délice. Elle était prête à tenter le diable pour lui.

\- On dit bien "pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés"! s'exclama la jeune femme en guise de réponse à sa proposition puis elle se retourna pour l'étreindre, voir son sourire satisfait et cette étincelle dans son regard la rassura. Cela valait le coup d'essayer quitte à être rejeter par les autres plus tard. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avec volupté, une main dans son dos, sur la mousseline de sa robe. Mais dis-moi, comment en es-tu arrivé à ce point? Il a dû t'arriver des choses atroce pour devenir... _toi_.

\- Un jour je te raconterai comment j'ai laissé ma sœur mourir parce que les Docteurs ne m'ont pas laissé le choix et comment ils ont tué mes parents pour m'isoler complètement. Promis. Pour l'instant, je veux juste profiter de ce moment avec toi, d'accord? chuchota-t-il en la recoiffant, le regard voilé par ses pénibles souvenirs, mais son sourire le ramena à la lumière. C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait besoin d'elle et il aurait souhaité la rencontrer plus tôt. Avec elle, il n'aurait certainement pas dérivé si loin. Je peux rester dîner?

\- Tu peux même rester dormir si tu veux, ma mère ne rentre pas. T'auras des spaghettis à la sauce tomate, je sais que t'aime ça aussi, commenta la lycéenne avec un petit rire, faisant écho à leur premier moment d'intimité à l'hôpital et elle manqua de ronronner lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe puis dans son cou avant de repartir pour finir de s'habiller. J'espère que je vais pas le regretter...

Theo l'entendit bien sûr, mais ne commenta pas, sachant combien c'était difficile à assumer pour elle tant elle aimait chaque membre de la meute et que cela représentait une énorme trahison. Cela lui prouvait combien elle l'aimait et ne put que gonfler son cœur alors qu'il la regardait sortir distraitement la vaisselle d'un placard en hauteur, se croyant dans une comédie romantique tant c'était incroyable au point d'en devenir presque ridicule. Mais il s'en fichait. Il était heureux.

Lydia, pour sa part, leva les yeux au ciel comme pour demander à Dieu de lui venir en aide dans ce nouveau chapitre de sa vie, sans pourtant s'en vouloir. Elle était amoureuse et elle ne voulait que profiter, incapable de penser à autre chose et excitée à l'idée de cacher cela. Il était toujours grisant de briser les interdits. Le retour à la réalité serait donc rude, mais il ne lui effleurait même pas l'esprit. Surtout pas alors que ce dernier venait lui prêter main forte aux fourneaux, un bras passé autour de ses épaules.

Il n'était ni l'antagoniste de la meute de lycéens, ni la première chimère des Docteurs de l'Effroi. Pour elle, il n'était que Theo Raeken.


End file.
